New Ending RARL
by N3wbi3
Summary: Basically am I over pissed about Ron dying, soooo here is my version starting from when they leave the house. Also on wattpad. - /story/63343098-new-ending-rarl
1. Episode 9

The stench of walkers filled the around as we stood at the top of the front steps. Judith was resting against my chest in her sling while I just looked to my Father grabbing his and Jessie hand and with slow steps we made our way towards the armoury. For the most part I kept my eyes on the walkers incase one got too close or one could smell us. Though it was the few times I looked back at the other that I noticed how terrified they look but for the most part my attention was on Ron whenever I looked back making sure he was okay.

Not once had I caught his eye. Looking back ahead I see a walker thats guts were hanging out of a spilt in it lower stomach heading towards Jessie and I. Letting go of her hand for a moment we let the walker move between us. Jessie doesn't waste a second to wrap her hand around mine again only this time slightly tighter.

Dad moves us off to the side towards the lake. Michonne and I instinctively stood at the edge on the group keeping an eye on the walkers while Dad explained to the rest of the group.

"Alright new plan,a few flare from guns won't do enough." He says lowly. "Walkers are too spread out. We are not going to the armoury we need our vechiles back at the quarry, all of us drive we'll need to round them up. We leave, we come back."

Jessie is the next to talk. "Okay... But Judith to the quarry and back, I-i..."

Turning around I place a hand gently on top of Judith's head through the blood soaked blanket. Dad turns to me for a spilt second staring down where Judith was against my chest. Nod to himself he turns back around to face Jessie only to have Gabriel speak up.

"I'll take her." He offers. "Keep her safe in my church until you all lead the walkers away."

Dad takes in what his saying. Looking as if Gabriel words had stunned him, making him pause as he spoke. Dropping his head I watch my Father trying to decide on what right until Michonne cuts off his thoughts making us all look towards her.

"Can you do this?" Michonne questions.

Looking at Michonne my eyes catches Ron whilst he stare out wearily at the walkers passing by. His expression had seemed to calm slightly at the fact we weren't in the middle of them anymore.

"I'm suppose too." He answers then adds. "I have to. I will."

Somehow convinced my Father motions a nod towards me. Quickly I unwrap Judith from under the blanket, careful enough not to accidentally her and set off her cry. While giving her to Gabriel a small whimper comes from her as she looked around confused. Gabriel tries to quiet her down just as he fixes the blanket over her head.

With one last glance towards Judith I take steps back to stand at the edge of the group again, silently watching the walkers. Things stay quiet only for a few moments before Jessie spoke up again.

"Take Sam." She rushes.

"No." Sam answers for Gabriel.

"Yes Sam, it'll be safer."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Aw, Sam-"

"Mum, I'm not!" Sam pushes. "I can keep going."

Jessie tries again. "Sam."

"I can keep going... Please?"

Looking over my shoulder for a moment I can see Jeesie leaning down to Sam's eye level. Jessie seems to take in what her son is saying. You could almost see the thoughts while they were going through her head. I glance to my Father to see him having a hesitate look. Worried, I glance back to Ron to see him watching between his Mother and Brother obviously holding his tongue on the situation.

"Let's just go." Sam utters.

That seemed to end the argument. Jessie nod with an almost silent agreement. I look back at the walker worried I had taken my eyes off of them for too long catching a slight look of worry go over Ron face. When I glance back to the road of walker Gabreil talks to my Father.

"I'm going to keep her safe." He reassures my Father.

"... Thank you."

I glance back briefly to see Gabriel beginning to walk away with Judith. Worry starts to stur in my gut making me turn back to the walkers not wanting to watch my Sister leaving.

"Hey." I hear Jessie. "He's gone make it, okay? I know it."

"...Sam."

Looking back over my shoulder I see my Father reaching out to grab Sam hand, who took it without complaint. Watching them starting to leave I turn immediately take a step towards Ron. Standing by his side I watch his face reaching out to grab his hand.

With the blanket and his shirt sleeve in the way I wave my hand by his, trying to grasp his attention. It takes a moment before Ron looks away from his Brother and Mother only to let out sigh. Looking down Ron grabs at my hand without hesitation. While walking I resist the urge to hold onto his hand too tight following behind Jessie.

It had gotten dark out. Barely any light to see we were going yet somehow it had so far so good. The worse that had happened was a walker getting too close to Ron and his hand had tightened around mine. I gripped onto his hand just as tight to make sure he had kept moving since than his grip hadn't loosened, neither did mine.

Watching walkers I turn my head to the left seeing one get slightly close only to catch Ron glancing up at me. Him watching me only lasted a moment though when he looked away he blinked a few time in a way that seemed to get rid of his thoughts. I forced to look ahead when I feel Jessie starting to stop. That when I notice Sam had completely let go of my Father's hand now was staring off at the walkers.

Completely stunned I hold onto Jessie hand pulling on it slightly signally quietly that we have to go. I feel Ron stepping closer behind me to watch his family. Sam seems completely out of it whilst he looks terrified staring into the crowd of walkers. I stare into the crowd of walkers trying to see what he sees as Jeesie talks to him.

"Sam. Sam...?" Whispering, she lets go of my hand to hold both of Sam's. "Sam, you can do this... Come one, Sam."

"Come on, Sam." My Father whispers.

"Sam come on you can do this." Ron whispers. "Just look at Mum."

"Sam honey, you can do this. Honey I need you to come with me."

At the same time Ron keep trying to get his Brother to move. "Sam... Sam come on. Sam you-"

Everyone words a cut off when a walker comes from Sam side grabbing onto his face and biting into his neck. My eyes widen my breath gets caught in my throat. Ron take a slight step forward making me hold his hand tighter to stop him. Sam cries out of his Mother as another walker grabs onto him biting into the side of his head.

More walkers are attracted by Sam's cries for help whilst Jessie begins to cry, repeating Sam's name as she watched her son getting ripped apart. Jessie hand doesn't let go of Sam's hand while the walkers pull him to the ground if anything her grip gets tighter. I reach over to grab her hand trying to pull her away.

Suddenly I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look from the scene in front of me and instead turn my gaze to Ron. Dropping Jessie's hand I completely face Ron. I place a hand on his shoulder while shaking the other one trying to stop him from looking at his Brother. Ron head begins to turn my way until look screams come from behind me.

Looking back I see Jessie having walker now surrounding her as they did Sam. Slowly dragging her to the ground as they took bites out of her. I feel Ron's hand shaking in mine. Looking to him I see him reaching for his gun at the same time I hear my Father starting to cry quietly saying Jessie's name.

Looking to my Father I see him staring down at Jessie's body with tears falling down his face. Instinctively I wanted to go to him but I knew we had to go.

"Dad... Dad!"

Looking up my Father seemed completely out of it. Staring at me he blinked a couple of times before glancing around at the walkers that were now coming towards us attracted to all the noise we had made. Dad looks back at me about to single us to move when his eyes lock onto something behind me. Following his gaze I turn to see Ron holding up the gun in one hand while his other still held my hand.

"What are you doing?"

I move to block the view of my Father making it harder for Ron to get a decent shot. Yet Ron doesn't drop the gun or the glare that were both aimed towards my Father. Seeing Michonne over Ron shoulder getting ready to use her katana in defence. Subtlely shaking my head Michonne stopped in her movements.

"Ron... Ron, look at me." I whisper. "You drop the gun or we all die."

"We are already dead."

"You said that in the garage to but look-" I grab his chin forcing him to look at me. "-We are still here... But we have to move."

"Not anymore."

Ron looked right into my eyes as he lifted the gun up. My eyes widen waiting for the gun to be pointed in my direction until I see Ron pressing it into his temple. Looking into his eyes they seem empty, emotionless. I see his finger tightening around the tightening around the trigger. Without a thought I reach out to grab at the gun pulling it from Ron temple to be dragged between us.

The sound of the bullet being shot goes off making everything pause. I hear loud ringing in my ears with my vision getting blur most of it gone black. Catching sight of Ron with panic on his face along with bloody splitter all over his features. I feel the gun drop from both our hands as Ron moves his free one to the side of my neck.

Feeling something running down my face I reach up to feel a warm substance. Pulling my hand away I see my finger were now covered in blood. Confused and now dizzy I look up at Ron then over to my Dad.

"Dad.."

After that my whole body collapse with Ron holding onto me. I hear my name being yelled loudly before my whole vision goes black.


	2. Episode 10 - part 1

It had been a few days since I left the 'hospital'. None of it went very well if I was honest, Dad and Michonne were furious with Ron, Denise was constantly ask questions to the point where after five minute she was asking all the same ones over and over again. I had heard about what happen with Glenn, Maggie and Edin. Mostly because Maggie and Glenn came to check on me. Edin for the most part was avoiding me whenever she could manage, something about what happened with Ron.

Speaking of Ron now what he's family being... Dead... Dad agreed to have him stay with us. That wasn't an easy to convince him though using the line 'easier to keep an eye on him' sold him on the idea, even made him laugh a little... I was not amused. Though it wasn't much worse than all the jokes Glenn had attempted and failed. The only person who didn't bring it up was Ron whenever it was mentioned he went quiet, looking at nothing but the ground.

Ron and I were now sitting in my room, Ron on the end of the bed laying on his back with a comic book in hand while I was busying focusing on the ball Denise had given me for physical therapy. Each time the ball hit the wall with a loud bang Ron flinched in annoyance, making me slightly amused.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ron pipes up.

"Doctor's orders."

Ron mumbled. "She not even a real Doctor."

I pause to look at Ron. "Well, she saved my life good enough for me."

Again looks at me for a second looking as he wanted to say something, it was clear he was upset in that moment but seeming as if he thought better of it Ron quickly looking back to comic book. Watching him a little longer I see the way he blank looks at the book not even attempting to seem as if he was reading it anymore. Hesitantly I turn back to the wall and started throwing the ball once again. It doesn't take long to hear Michonne voice.

"Carl!"

"What?" I quickly reply. "Denise says this is p.t."

"I can't hear you come on out." My Dad voice.

Looking to Ron while he keeps his gaze fixed on the comic book before getting up and leaving my room to make my way out to my Father's room. First thing I see is grinning Michonne before walking in to the door way to see my Father getting ready for the run he was going on with Daryl.

"What?" I repeat. "Denise says its p.t." Only to have him copy me, making me smile. "You heard me."

"Yeah."

"It time to change your bandage." Michonne points out. "And I need to borrow some tooth paste."

"K, but I'm outta toothpaste. Ron and I have been sharing." I toss the ball to Dad having him catch it easy. "Bye Dad."

He replies with a simple, "See you later."

I walk back to my room to find now Ron had moved to sit up on the bed with his legs crossed. Comic book now sat practically forgotten on the bedside table. Moving to the bed I sit close enough to Ron so our legs brush against each other as I reach out to put my hand over his to gets his attention. Unfortunately, making Ron come out of his looking like a deer in headlights until he looked at me seeming to realise where he was again.

I give a small reassuring smile while giving his hand a subtle tight squeeze. Ron looks down at our hands noticing them for the first time. Ron quickly retreats his hand so both his hands were now sitting in his lap. Biting back the slight sting and disappointment of his action I continue to smile.

"Michonne gonna change my bandage." I say. "Are you gonna come or...?"

"I don't think I can... I'm not-" Ron looks down to his hands not finishing his sentence.

"It okay." I assure him. "You went through a lot, I understand."

"So did you. And you still-"

I place a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at me. "Don't do that. You and I are different people and these are two completely different experiences."

Ron looks in my eyes, searching them. The way he made it look was almost as if he was search for something on my face. Maybe that I was lying to him or even judging him somehow. My heart seemed to speed up the longer he watched me. Yet I didn't break eye contact with him until what I thought were tears welling up in his eyes before quickly looking back down.

I squeezes his shoulder in attempt to comfort him without freaking him out too much. Lately Ron couldn't handle being around people, let alone have them touching him. It was to the point Ron only goes where I am or stays in the house. Nowhere as bad as his Brother use to be and to be honest I was surprised he was functioning at all.

When I first woke up I caught him sitting by my bed behind my Father, apologising over and over whilst he cried. That day I couldn't even speak to him for how many drugs Denise had put in me. Though I remember how broken Ron looked it broke my heart. I hope I never have to see him like that again. Ron looks back to me with a forced smile before quickly dropping it.

"You should go to Michonne get your bandage changed." Ron reminds me. "Remember you are hanging out with Enid today."

I blink, suddenly remembering Enid. "You can come-"

Cutting me off Ron stands up. "Carl, I really don't want to hang out with my ex and her new boyfriend."

"Wait what?" I ask in disbelief. "Is that why you don't see her anymore cause you think we are dating? Ron we're not-"

"Thats not what I meant." He rubbed his hand over his face. "It just- It'll be weird right? Of course it will. My ex girlfriend and the guy I-"

Ron words come to a holt as I silently watch him come to a complete pause no longer walking the length of the room over and over. Sitting silently while I watch Ron getting lost in his thoughts. I go to get up to try and console him when I hear Michonne calling me from another part of the house. Her voice to seem to snap Ron back into action because when I go to say something Ron rushes out the word of something to do with a shower then literally run out of the room.


	3. Episode 10 - part 2

When I get back to the house my jeans are covered in dirt and sweat is dripping down my forehead. The sun was beginning to set when I get inside only to find Judith giggling in her playpen in the middle of the lougne room while Ron spread out on the couch. The television was on playing an old disney movie though by the pile sitting by where Judith was sleeping it wasn't the first.

I couldn't help the warm smile that now sat on my lips. Taking the few quiet steps over to Ron laid -making sure not to accidental knock into his feet that hung off the edge of the arm rest- I go to wake him up. Only to pause for a second to take in the calm look on his face. I hadn't seen Ron look like this since before the walker got in.

Without thinking I kneel down beside the couch and reach my arm out to rake my fingers gently through Ron hair, moving the few stray strains from his face. However in doing this Ron moves his head into the touch just before his eyes to me. I go to retract my hand only to have Ron words cut me off.

"That feels nice." He admits in a sleepy voice. "Come here."

Confused by what he meant, I don't move even my hand comes to a holt from patting his hair. I watch Ron while he lifts his upper body off of the couch but keeps his legs where they are. Grabbing my free hand Ron moves it so I was now moving to sit on the couch where his head was laying. Without any argument I follow what he tells me to do and sit silently on the couch.

When my butt is hits the cushion Ron practically falls back down, having his head now rest on my thigh while he rested. Aimlessly reaching out Ron grabs for my hand and place back onto the side of his head. Did he want me to keep patting him? Unsurely, I run my fingers through Ron hair again whilst he adjust the way he sat slightly to get more comfortable.

"Better." Ron mumbles.

I don't respond. I wouldn't even know how to. So instead I attempt to ignore that fluttering feeling in my stomach while turning my attention to the sight of Judith laughing at the screen. Glancing to the screen I see none other than the Lion King. Continuing to run my fingers through Ron hair, I look back to Judith as the song 'Can't wait to be King' starts.

She tosses her hands around with a smile on her face while she begins to kick in enjoyment while she watches. Being careful not to disturb Judith I lean down to whisper closely to Ron ear.

"How'd you know she would like this movie?"

"Mmmm?"

Ron moves his head around. When his does his stops when his nose knocks against mine. It isn't until that moment when I realise how close his face is to mine. Ron doesn't seem to notice with his eyes still close as he answers me.

"I didn't. This was the only one she hasn't start whining about yet."

Ron nods as if to confirm to himself what he was saying was true, making his nose running up and down mine making an amused grin go along my lips as I watch Ron and his tired self. You see when Ron was tired he seem sort of oblivious to thing he was doing or the fact he was clingy most of the time.

"Ron, how about you go to bed?" I suggest.

Opening his eyes for the first time, Ron looks to me. "Don't wanna, not night time yet."

"The sun has almost completely set."

"Too many stairs." He whispers.

"You have long legs, double step."

Ron whispers in reply. "Or I could just stay here... With you?"

Ron lifts his hand to run his finger tips over my cheek lightly until they lightly brush over my bottom lip. Stunned by his movement, my hand stops in his hair again. I look over his face well at least the part I could see with him being so close, to see if he was joking. However he remains with his sleepy serious expression. If it wasn't before my heart was now about to beat out of my chest.

"Carl?"

My head snaps up in lightning speed to turn and see Carol standing in the arc way near the front door, watching Ron and I. She had a smirk on her lips as I stare at her with wide eyes and slight terror. How didn't I hear her come in? Ron just shifts in my lap so he was laying how he was before. He move so the side of his he pressed against my fingers still in his hair, making me automatically start to pat him again.

"Do you need something?" I question slightly embarrassed.

"Uh... I just brought over some dinner." She says holding up a giant bowl. "Rick's on a run and hasn't come back yet so I figured... You know I'll just leave it in the kitchen."

Not knowing how to answer I just nod. Carol doesn't notice cause she was already turning to go to kitchen with a smug grin. Carol is quick to put the food in the kitchen Carol walks out the front door in less than a minute, throwing a quick wink over her shoulder along as a wave. A wink? The hell was that suppose to mean?

"Lets eat." Ron announce.

You could tell Ron was closed off again simply by the way he now pushed my hand away from him and went straight to the kitchen without turning back to even glance in my direction. Disappointment hits me again while I watch Ron leave the room. My heart rate calm down when I stand up and go to grab Judith bringing her to the kitchen with me, turning off the television as I go.

Dinner wasn't all that pleasant I spent it eating mine while attempting to fed an unwilling Judith some baby, that to be honest I had no idea what the green slug actually was. During these moment I would catch Ron stealing glances my way, lowly chuckling at my failed attempts. Yet whenever I looked to him, he would suddenly drop his gaze.

About twenty minutes later I was sitting with Ron on the front porch as we waited for either Michonne or Dad to show up. Ron was pulling faces at Judith whenever he thought I wasn't looking making Judith erupt in giggles every few seconds. Hiding a smile I look to Judith as she place a hand in Ron direction.

Following where she pointed I looked to Ron with raised eyebrows him just shrug his shoulders in response but then humouring Judith by pointing a finger to his lips as if to shush her, making it out as if I couldn't see him being so obvious. Which only made her laugh more, of course.

"Come on Ron, I have to put her to bed soon." I whine.

"Don't be a buzz kill, if she doesn't fall asleep I'll take care of her this time."

"You can't-"

"Should I really listen to the boy who snuck out today?" Ron mocks.

"Not the same." I mumble.

"You're right." He nods before turning to me with a smug smile. "Judith wouldn't eat me."

I don't bother responding instead I just roll my eyes and adjust how Judith is sitting on my lap. Though as it do Judith reaches out for Ron making her top half fall forward. Ron reaches out to make sure she doesn't fall at the same time that I quickly adjust one her to move over chest.

In the movement both our hands go for the same spot which causes Ron hand to be place over mine and just like before I waited for him to pull away. I waited for the stinging pain of his unintentional rejection. Though Ron's hand stay firmly sitting on top of mine whilst he gripped onto my palm moving our hands so they rested between instead of on Judith. I could help the tiny smile that went on my face after that.

Not knowing really how to respond in any way to Ron for his action, I lean down to Judith who had shifted to lean her back against my chest and pointed up towards the stars.

"See that bright one?" Judith hand follows mine in pointing. "Yeah, that's the North star at the end is the Little Dipper, yeah? If you get lost at night just find that star."

Just I finish Michonne walks up the front steps, memories of earlier cloud my mine. Ron doesn't pull his hand away when she comes instead he moves his legs so they were hidden from her view.

"Hey." Michonne says almost sounding hesitate.

"Hey."

She glances between Ron and I. "You have a good day?"

I know she means outside the fence but I couldn't help the tiny smile that played on the corners of my lips by the feel of Ron's hand slightly tightening around mine.

"I guess so."

Ron suddenly pipes up. "How about I take Judith inside?"

Ron lets go of my hand to grab Judith from me. With only a glance and a quick smile my way Ron gets up to hold Judith in his arm to go inside, shutting the door behind him. I watch as he leaves only looking away when Michonne says my name in a sharp tone. When I turn to her she places her katana down while I stand up to move in front of her, leaning against the railing.

"I saw what you did." She says bluntly. "With Deanna."

"Yeah?"

"You should have left her, or killed her." Michonne explains.

"No, that's stupid."

Without hesitation Michoone replies, "Whats stupid you being out there when you don't have to."

"You'd do the same same thing, you didn't- you and Spenser didn't have to go out there but you did." I argue.

"That's different."

"It's not. I wasn't going to leave her out there like that, you wouldn't." Michonne struggling for words. "You wouldn't! I know it." I insist. "I couldn't kill her."

"Why not?" Michonne questions now seem slightly angered.

"B-because..." I sigh, looking at the ground.

"You could have killed her." Michonne stats.

"No I couldn't, I wouldn't!"

"Is this some sort of game out there!" Michonne snaps. "Did you think that-"

"No!" Now looking at Michonne.

"Then why?"

"Because it should of been someone who loved her, someone whose family." I blurt out. "I-i'd do it for you."

Clarity seems to wash over Michonne's face. Completely understanding in an instant what I was saying. Unwillingly I have images of my Mother running through my mind as I admit that, having a lump in my throat as I think about it. Tears start to form in my eyes when I look back at the ground for a second before looking back at her.

"I would." I stat.

A tiny smile moves over Michonne lips when I say that. In a voice, overly emotional voice Michonne ask me to come closer while holding her arms out for a hug. I walk into Michonne hug and dig my hand in the side of her neck while my arms wrap around her waist. A few stray tears fall down my cheek and onto her shoulder. Holding her tight I hear Michonne say.

"Me too."

We stay on the porch for a few more minutes before I couldn't help but yawn very loudly in Michonne ear, causing her to laugh at my 'child like manner' as she called it. With a big smile on her face Michonne keeps her arm over my shoulder while we walk into the house. Only letting go to close the door behind us. Muttering a good night I take sluggish steps up the stairs to my room.

At first I don't even notice Ron on my bed as I strip out of my clothes to nothing but my underwear. I don't notice until I turn around after putting on a different, less covered in dirt pair of pants I see Ron looking at me. His eyes looked ready to fall out of their sockets and his cheeks were turning red.

"I thought you were gonna sleep-"

"Judith was too noisy." He cuts me off. "Good night Carl."

Ron turns around on the bed so his back was now facing me. It was easy to tell he was flutter, I mean I was well on my way of having a heart attack at this moment. After my moment of panic I quickly grab whatever shirt was closes, not bothering to see if it was clean or not. Though when it came to the mount of actually getting into the bed suddenly my body could only move in slow motion.

Lifting the blanket, making sure not to take any off of Ron. I slide under it acting any sudden movements I made would send Ron running for the hills. When on the mattress I lay perfectly on my back making sure none of my body part went over the halfway point. Panic was settling easily into the pit of my stomach. Why me?

"Carl just relax and go to sleep." Ron announces.

"Right, sleep." I answer. As if that was happening.


	4. Epsiode 11 - part 1

Somehow through out the point of the night between confusing thoughts about Ron and Him being in my bed, I had managed to fall asleep. Unfortunately waking up was just as strange of experience as fall asleep. Why? Waking up I felt a pressure in my side and going over my chest. Waking up I see Ron cuddled into my side with one of his arms draped over my chest.

Now this, this was definitely new. I do nothing more then look down at Ron sleeping face. For the first time since I had met Ron he looked completely relaxed, at peace even. The racing thoughts of why Ron was so close faded away with the more I watched him. My eyes run over every inch of his face taking in his features. Who knows when we would be this close again.

Without thinking about it, I move my arm that sat over one of his shoulder blade so my hand was now placed against Ron hair. Just like yesterday I start to run my fingers through his hair. I stay like that for a few minutes. Everything just silent while I continue to run my finger tips through Ron hair.

Though unwillingly my hands came to a holt when Ron body moves against mine, pressing in tighter as he lets out a groan. My whole body freezes at the motion. Was he waking up? I catch sight of Ron face scrunching as his hand gripped tightly against the shirt I was wearing. I act quickly by pretending to be asleep again just as I close my eyes and drop my hand back to his back, Ron lifts his head.

His quiet for a moment. I don't open my eyes scared to see his reaction of how close he was to me. My heart was on the verge of beating out of my chest. Part of me hoped Ron wouldn't lay back down so he wouldn't notice. Another part of me hoped he would so this tiny moment could last a little longer. I feel the bed dip down heavy beside me as I hear Ron talking lowly.

I try not to show any emotion on my face as I hear him practically telling himself off. Why? Because he had cuddled into me last night? I feel the blanket get pull off followed by the weight of Ron on the bed being completely gone. Hearing his light footsteps leaving the room, I open my eyes to glance at the door way seeing Ron gone. Was it really that horrible that he was that close to me? I thought he was beginning to-

I look up to a frantic Ron who was standing in the door way again. His eyes are locked on the stairs while he signal me by wave his hand in my direction. Confused and worried, I reach for my gun off the bed side table. I grab onto the hand that Ron was waving to me. He jumps at the contact looking at me with wide eyes. I give his hand a tight squeeze before letting go and move to stand in front of him.

I raise my gun making my way towards the stairs. Getting to the top steps I see the man sitting a step down. Aiming my gun to the back of the guys head. Ron still behind me grabs onto upper arm of my free hand while I reach my free hand back to hold his waist.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" I ask.

"I'm uh... Sitting on your steps looking at this painting, waiting for your parents to get dress." He says.

Parents? I feel Ron hand tighten on my upper arm and him moving slightly closer to whisper in my ear.

"Isn't it only your Dad?"

"Hi, I'm Jesus." They guy announces.

With my gun still to his head, I hear the door from my Dad room swing open. Ron and I both glance back to see my Father shirtless hurrying out of his room, followed by a frantic looking Michonne. Suddenly everything this Jesus guy said made sense. When my Father's eyes land on me they go wide at the fact Ron and I were standing there. Before anyone can say anything Ron snorts at the sight of Michonne and my Dad. In that moment seeming like his old self.

"Carl, Ron, hey um..." He stutters.

Before he or anyone else for the matter can say anything else the front door is slammed open followed by loud footsteps. At the sound Ron jumps closer, both hand were now holding onto me. I move Ron was now at my side holding himself against my side while my free around wraps over his shoulder, fear written on his face. After that in a rush one by one Daryl, Glenn and Maggie all show up pointing guns aimed towards Jesus.

"It's- It's okay." Michonne says to the others.

"You said you wanted to talk." My Dad stats. "So, let's talk."

Dad tries to put on his shirt while I give one last look between him and Jesus. Michonne catches my eyes giving me a look that practically screamed, 'DROP THE DAMN GUN CARL'. Letting out a sigh I drop my gun down to my side and place it back into it holster. Feeling worried about Ron I glance down at him to see him staring intensely at the floor while he continued to hold onto me.

Other start moving down the stairs as well as our 'guest' but instead I stay at the top for a moment. My Father glance between Ron and I as he passes, a knowing grin makes it way onto his face when he goes down the stairs. I watch him leave confused only to have Ron grasp my attention again.

"Aren't you going with them?" His voice was low.

"I want to make sure you're okay." I answer. "What do you want to do?"

"We should go downstairs incase they need your help."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just go before I change my mind." Ron rushes.

Ron pull back from holding me making my body suddenly go cold. However when Ron begins to go down the staircase he reaches back almost immediately to grasp my hand in his. I couldn't help the small grin that went over my lips while he drags me along behind me. I could hear the sound of everyone in the lounge room. Ron pull us in there so fast that when he came to an erupt holt I stumbled behind him, only to knock against his back.

While we both stumble slightly I reach down to wrap my arm around Ron waist to make sure neither of us fall. Ron looks back at me with wide eyes. I only just notice how unbelievably close our face are. To the point where our noses knock each other and f course everyone in the room just had to notice. Neither able to register how to function in that moment it takes someone loudly clearing their throat.

Moving my wide eyes from Ron I look up to see Daryl was the one who had done it. I could feel my cheek starting to bright at the sight of all eyes on us. In unison Ron and I pull back from each other. Though only enough that now I stood beside him with our arms still touching, making that piece of skin feel warm by being so close to him.

"Come on."

I nudge Ron arm. I move to take a seat that was behind Michonne, Ron walks behind me silently. I move the chair and move it towards Ron. He looks between the chair and I as if questioning why I was sitting in it. I motion for him to sit in it. Obviously not wanting to start any conflict which meant attention, Ron sits down quietly why I just stand beside the chair. Leaning gently on the edge of it as the 'meeting' -I guess you could call it- went on.

 **Question- What should Carl and Ron while Rick and everyone is gone? And no, I will not do sex. Why? Cause that might be in a later chapter. Depending on the t.v. show really...**


	5. Episode 11 - part 2

Watching Ron while he stood on the end of the porch. He looked on edge while people passed by him putting things inside the R.V. When I had finished filling the container I stand up to see my Father holding Judith coming towards me.

"You sure?" I question.

"No, but if he's telling the truth this could be the start of everything." He explains.

At Michonne's voice my Father head turns and I follow to see her walking down the steps next to Jesus. I catch sight of Ron over to the side awkward talking to Maggie. She was smiling at him while he just reminded me a of a deer in headlights.

"Look I was going to tell you about me and Michonne but... It just happened, it just happened." He adds. "Last night." Dad seemed conflicted as he talks almost as if he was trying to pick the right words. "This- this is different."

I can't help but smile. "It's cool."

"Alright..." He nods before asking, "What about you and Ron?"

He ask catching me off guard. Without thinking about it my stare goes from looking at me Father to staring at Ron who was now taking something out of Maggie hand. Ron catches me looking at me and starts to make his way over while Maggie continues to talk to him as he does.

"Nothing Dad." I mutter.

"But this morning you were-"

I nudge my elbow into my Father rib to make him stop talking when Ron gets too close. A breathless laugh is the only response I get from him while I just smile at Ron who was waving goodbye to Maggie, who was getting on the bus. Ron move to my side, doing nothing more but staring down at the brown bag in his hand. Dad speaks up causing me to look away from Ron to see him giving me a knowing smile.

"Get your stuff, Gabriel can watch Judith while we are gone and keep an eye on Ron."

"No I'm not coming." Dad looks back at me confused. "Some one gotta keep this place running, keep it safe. A kid with a messed up face probably make the best first impression anyway."

You can see my Father face down in realisation of how I felt about my eye as soon as I finish talking. I give a smile to lessen the blow but I don't think it helps. Dad says nothing, he only hands me Judith. Ron however moves over slightly so his upper arm was pushed against mine. Ron grabs the container out of my hand before handing it over to my Father.

I hear Abraham call out to everyone making everyone going get on the bus one by one. Ron and I move back toward the house, standing on the porch steps until the bus takes off. I stay still until Judith finishes waving at the R.V. Ron watches us silently until I ask him.

"So whats in the bag?"

"Hm? Oh, I ask Maggie to go get some stuff from-" Ron doesn't finish his sentence.

I give Ron a once over taking in his expression before moving closer. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, underwear mostly." Ron admits. "Knowing Maggie she grab more than I asked for."

"Sounds like her."

Moving from beside Ron I start to make my way towards the house though when my hand grabs the door handle, a loud voice grabs my attention. Ron and I look back over our shoulders to see Carol walking towards the house. Adjusting Judith in my arms I face Carol while Ron moves by me to go in the house.

"Does he not like me?" Carol questions.

"No, he is still... Adjusting."

"Mm." Carol watches the door for a moment before turning back to me. "I was just wondering if I could watch Judith."

"Why would you want to?"

"Well, since we got here there is more and more people taking care of her I don't get to see her as much. I miss the little one." She answers while playing with Judith hands.

"I mean, sure if you really want to." I answer.

"Really? Thank you Carl." Passing Judith over Carol smile grows while she watches her in her arms. "Don't worry I have a few of her things at my place left there from last time. Oh, make sure to bring over the dish from yesterday when you come pick her up, okay?"

"No problem."

"One more thing, yesterday with you and Ron...?" Carol doesn't finish her whispered question.

I try to stop myself from reacting obviously. "You're as bad as my Dad."

Carol giggles at my reaction whilst I quickly open the door and practically make a run for the once inside and the door closes. Coming to a holt in the lounge room I see Ron now sitting on the lounge with the paper bag open and chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth. With a bewildered look on his face Ron tries to move the stuffed chocolate bar out of his mouth.

I can help but laugh at his expression. With loud laughter I go to sit on the couch next to Ron. I sit close enough that my leg knock against him once I take my spot on the couch.

"Where's Judith?"

I shrug. "Carol ask to take care of her."

"So, you gonna go hang out with Edin then?"

"What?" I ask shocked. "No, why would you ask that?"

"You and Enid are... you know."

Ron mumbles staring down intensely at his chocolate bar. Ron seem flustered by the sentence making a smirk go along my lips. I move over to rest my chin on his shoulder and grab one of his hands in mine, making him instantly grabbing onto it. Ron takes a deep breath before looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"There is nothing like that between me and Edin." I reassure him. "Maybe before I thought I did but... Things change."

Ron now has turned his head so he is completely looking at me. His eyes run over my face looking for any sense that I am lying. However I just keep my smile while I look at him. Was that why he didn't want to cuddle with my this morning? He thought I was dating Enid. Does Ron honestly not see that I like him? At all? Carol and Dad notice how could he not?

I get caught in the moment of gazing at Ron that my eye linger down to his lips for a moment before I could stop myself. Enjoying our moment I didn't realise Ron lifting the chocolate bar back up until he put the last piece in his mouth with a loud crunch. I pull back, keeping my hand intertwined with Ron still while I give him a look of complete betrayal.

"What?" He ask with his mouth full.

"You didn't give me any!" I protest. "Thats not fair!"

"It was my chocolate bar." Ron argues in an amused tone. "I don't have to share."

"You should always share, Ron!" I point out.

"Says the one who uses all the hot water."

A fake a gasp. "How dare you!"

I realise Ron hand to have him look down at them in confusion while I quickly move both my hands to his side and begin to tickle his sides. After a few seconds of Ron having no reaction beside an amused smirk while he watched my failed attempt. Leaving my hands on his waist I give him him an annoyed look.

"You are ticklish?" I question in disbelief. He shakes his head. "What kind of person isn't ticklish?"

"Are you?" He asks.

"Of course."

I answer too quickly only to have Ron face twist into mischievous look go across his features. My eyes widen while I back away a little from him. He wouldn't? Before I can run away run grabs onto my side just like I did him and starts to tickle at my side. Unable to do anything beside laugh loudly I fall back having Ron follow me down.

Ron sat over me with his legs on either side of waist holding me in place against the lounge while I kicked about trying to get him off. My heart races at the contact whether over the tickling or for how close Ron was as he leans to laugh. Ron soon stop tickling me when tears start to wield in my eyes. Ron continues to laugh at my pathetic wheezing, while he is leaning his forehead on my shoulder.

"That wasn't funny." I remark.

"You're right." He admits into my neck. "It was hilarious you should have seen your face!"

Ron chuckles when I smack him against the shoulder. "No, I don't like it."

"Alright you big baby." He mumbles. "What do you want then?

Ron pulls back from my shoulder to stare down at me from only a few inches away. Him staring down at me like this I was now painfully aware of the fact Ron was sitting on my crotch. My stomach starts to fill with butterflies while I stare up at him silently. With my heart still racing I take a shaky breath while Ron continues to stare down at me seeming unaware of what him sitting above me like that was doing.

Ron goes to say something though before he can get the words out, I reach one hand up to grab the back of his neck dragging him down. Ron eyes widen at the motion while I close mine. My lips press against Ron in a rushed manner. Ron lips are soft, warm even. My heart is ready to give out for how fast it was racing while butterflies had turned into full on fireworks.

With rushing thoughts I pull without having Ron kissing me back at all. My stomach drops and a lump forms in my throat while I wait for some kind of response. Ron eyes were still as wide as they were before I closed mine. I let out a shaky breath honestly having no idea what was racing through his mine. Finally I move my hand from his neck to now push against his chest. Looking away I go to get up but Ron body doesn't budge.

"That's what you wanted?" Ron asked.

I look back to him. "But obviously not what you do so if you don't mind."

I go to push again but Ron grabs my hand moving it away from his chest and leans down to press his lips against mine again. This time Ron presses his lips firmly against mine while his presses his finger tips into the side of my waist. At first I don't react from the shock that Ron was now kissing back. Yet when I do start to kiss back I couldn't help but move my free hand up to neck and tangle the tips of my fingers into Ron's hair.

At the movement pull back only enough to rest his forehead against mine. Honestly I had a hard time taking my eye away from Ron lips while he tried to take a steady breath and failing miserably.

"You couldn't have asked for this earlier?" He remarks with a breathless laugh.

"Now, not the time for stupid comments." I point out.

"Right, right." He mumbles with a smirk as he connects his lips with mine once again. 

First things first. You happy? I did! It sucked! Okay second off I've never kiss anyone so I don't know how that goes or feels but there you go! Please tell me if I have to get better at writing those I would. Honestly I wanna to know if I should get better at writing them.


	6. Episode 12

_**I don't know what I am writing but either way I'm so sorry I missed the last episodes I honestly have been sick to the point where I couldn't get out of bed and only spent around twenty minutes on Tumblr in the past couple weeks or so! And with me that is saying something. Please shoot me. But in truce i'm going to have three chapters up in the next 48 hours. Pinky Promise!**_

* * *

I am an idiot. Am I an idiot? I was standing in the middle of my room staring into the mirror taking note of the bruise that now sat on my collar bone. I let go of my shirt collar to let it move back to how it sat, covering the purple mark on my skin. Ron was still asleep on the bed and Judith was laying next to him with one of her toys to entertain her.

Ron and I hadn't gotten far yesterday. The last thing we did was him leaving this hickey before Carol knocked on the door saying someone needed her to watch the wall for them. So all of yesterday we stayed in the house sharing lingering kisses here and there whilst we took care of Judith. My stomach begins to flip as I remember how it felt to kiss him. Moving my hand up I run my fingertip over my bottom lip.

How was I suppose to react now? Yesterday was completely different. No one was around and for the most part Ron and I knew no one would come over after Carol left. I mean what if Ron was having a new kind of episode? What if it something he used to distract himself? What if I had accidentally used Ron. Panic sets in while my thoughts run wild.

"How long can someone stare at themselves before it's considered conceded?" I hear Ron tired voice behind me.

His voice make me grin, dropping my hand I turn to face him, "Some people are just too pretty to look away."

"And what makes you think you are one of them?"

Pulling a face at him I grab a pillow that had been knocked onto the floor and throw it at his head. Ron lazily lifts his hand to stop it from hitting his face but just leaves it after it lands on his torso. Silently I watch while Ron turn to Judith when she places a hand on his cheek. Ron pretends to bite her hand making her erupt in giggles.

"How does she have any energy I don't know, you making her hyper all night." I say moving to sit beside Ron.

Not moving his eyes he answers, "Babies are a special breed no one understands them."

Rolling my eye I reach over to grab Judith off of the bed and stand up to hold her against my waist. I begin to walk out of the room while Ron just rolls over in the bed, ready to fall back asleep. making my way down the stairs I hear yelling from outside. No words I can really understand but I do hear the familiar sound of the engine to the R.V.

"Dad's home." I say to Judith while we walk down the stairs.

AS if on que the front door opens to relieve a tired looking Michonne and Edin is following behind her. Confused I give Michonne a wave while she heads straight for the couch and collapses on it. I sat Judith on the ground by her making sure she had a toy before I turn to Edin.

She is standing with the front door open waiting on the outside. She was standing there not looking up. She almost seemed nervous. I walk over to lean against the door frame. Crossing my arms over my chest I question.

"Are you gonna tell me why you are here?"

"I know you're still mad but-"

"Carl! Come here!" I hear Ron yell still sounding half asleep.

"Is that Ron?" Edin moves to walk inside. Though I move my arm to block her.

I let out a sigh trying to show my fond smile. "Look Edin, I'm over it okay? No worries but I don't know if you should see Ron he is still a bit... Edgy."

I struggle to find the right words. It obvious Edin wasn't happy with my response. She moves back to where she once stood but her attitude had completely changed. She longer looked like so was worried or nervous now it was simply annoyed. She place a hand on her hip before glaring at me.

"Shouldn't that be up to Ron?" She questions sounding completely done with talking to me. "I was his friend before you were Carl-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I question now getting annoyed by her presences.

"I should be allowed to see him if I want to."

Standing up straight blocking view into the house I don't bother hiding my annoyance anymore. Edin noticed and seems to get defensive.

"To up to Ron, not you."

Edin snaps. "Then ask him."

"Carl, you okay?" Michonne voices from the other room without missing a heartbeat.

"I'm fine." I answer not looking away from Edin when I whisper to her. "Wait here, I'll ask him."

Practically slamming the front door in Edin face I move to make my way up the stairs making sure not to met Michonne gaze, not wanting to answer her questions. Taking doubles steps up the stair I get to the door just as Ron lets out another loud call for me. Mid yell I jump onto the middle of the bed next to him making the whole mattress shift and a loud high pitched scream come from Ron.

He immediately jolts up into a sitting position. My laugh is loud while I watch his reaction. You can see the panic on his face for a moment before he looks to me with wide eyes. I lean to rest my head against his shoulder trying to catch my breath. Ron only response by falling back onto the bed with a loud huff. I fall with him making my face smush into the mattress.

"Pay back is a bitch." Ron mutters to me.

I lift my head with an unamused expression. "Not funny."

"Little funny." Ron shows a tired smile. "But who was at the door?"

I drop my gaze. "Um... Edin." I answer almost cautious of his reaction. "She wants to see you."

Ron goes silent while his body tenses.

"It's up to you, Ron." I reach to place my hand over his to give it a tight squeeze. "You have to do anything you don't want."

"What do you want?" Ron asked, the images of yesterday go through my mind again. I guess it shows because Ron smirks. "I mean besides me."

I scoff. I move to knock his hand out of mine while I get up from sitting by him. Though I fall back down when Ron grabs onto my hand and drags back down on the bed, making me land a leg either side of him in attempt not to fall on top of him. Confused I glance down to him to see he has a smug smile while begins to sit up. Ron chest as against mine while he continued to stare into my eyes causing my heart to beat faster.

"What no good morning kiss?" He asked, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Smiling, I lean forward and push Ron back into the mattress. Leaning over him I move so our faces our inches apart. I raise my hand to run my thumb over Ron's bottom lip. Looking down at Ron's lip I lean down closer before moving to press my lip to Ron cheek and whispering.

"After you brush your teeth." I answer with a smug smile.

I scramble to get off the bed trying to hold my chuckle whilst I get out of Ron grip. Ron seems to process what happened for a moment while I just move from the bed to now be standing at the end and reaching down to grab my shoes with my back facing him. I wasn't expecting Ron to move from his spot on the bed to now be kneeling behind me on the mattress. He grasps my waist turning me around to face him.

Caught of gaurd I manage to drop my shoes and end up grabbing onto Ron's shoulders for support. Before I can say anything Ron lips were onto mine. The same feeling erupts inside my stomach again. Ron pulls back at what feels like all too soon only to keep his face close to mine. Thought of Edin waiting downstairs seem to leave my mind while I'm pressed so closely to Ron.

Unsure what to say I swallow the lump in my throat and leaned my forehead against Ron's for a moment biting onto my bottom lip. Ready to pull away from him Ron quickly tightens his grip before dragging back onto the bed beside him. Ron lets out a chuckle at my ungraceful only to move to straddle my waist.

"Ron I-"

Before I barely begin my sentence Ron leans down to neck. I go to question him but when Ron teeth bites into the skin over my collarbone I can't help the response of grabbing into his shirt tighter. The feeling of fireworks seemed to twist into something else making me want to pull Ron closer. I bite my bottom lip as Ron sucks on my collarbone making another rather noticeable hickey.

I can feel Ron lips move into a grin as I practically surrender to him. Unfortunately to moment is over all too soon when Ron pulls back to leave one last kiss against my skin before sitting back up. He runs his thumb over the redden mark looking proud of himself before he looks back to me.

"Now it's an even number."

My pause in confusion causing Ron to burst out in laughter. Trying to suppress a smile and failing. I grab Ron so I can flip us over and I now hovered over him. Ron continues to laugh while I try to pin his arms done. Unable to make him stop moving I quickly duck down to press my lips against his. Ron response instantly making it easier to press his hands into the mattress. I go to pull back with a smug reply but a loud noise across the room makes Ron and I jolt up.

Still holding onto each other we look down to see a comic laying on the ground open. Now Ron and I pull apart enough to turn to the doorway and see none other than Edin. With the way she stood it was easy to tell she was the one who throw the comic book. Her face looked like a mixture of anger and hurt.

"So this is why neither of you want to see me?" She sounded ready to hit someone. "Fucking assholes."

Edin leaves the doorway. Part of me wants to run after her while the other wants to stay right where I am. And that is the one I listen to. I look back to Ron noticing I still hadn't left his lap. Ron doesn't look at me however he just falls back onto the mattress with an annoyed groan. The sound of the front door slamming echoed up the stairs making Ron jump slightly scared. How was I going to fix this?

* * *

 _ **It's horrible I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me? I'll spell check later promise. I am writing the next chapter now, bye bye :)**_


	7. Episode 13

**_It's bad, fair warning. It would have been up sooner but I fell asleep at the computer desk, Oops? The next chapter I'll write after work so it should be up in around 8 hours maybe? yes? I think? Anywho, enjoy._**

* * *

I sat in the bathroom downstairs having Michonne help clean my wound while Ron was in the lounge room feeding Judith. After Enid left Ron had just gotten quiet. I don't know if that was worse or not. I keep my one eye close while Michonne cleaned the other in attempt to ignore the stinging pain. Part of me wonder what it looked like but the other part thought knowing would make me feel worse about it. Michonne pats my shoulder to get my attention.

"Mm?"

"I'm going to wrap it okay?" She tells me.

I just nod.

It quiet for a few moments before Michonne cracks. "What happened upstairs?"

"Nothing to worry about." I answer a little too quickly.

Michonne sighs. "Carl, you know-"

Michonne's words are cuts off by the front door opening and closing. I guess it was my Dad. She pats my knee and mutters that she'll 'be back' before she gets up and walks out the room. Sitting quietly I can hear the voice of my Father talking to Judith. I smile at the happiness in his voice disputed how tired he sounded along with it. I guess things didn't go as well as planned.

I hear footsteps coming to the room again. I turn my head with my eye still closed in the direction of the door thinking Michonne was standing there. Faking a smiling I hold up the wrap she had left in my hand towards her. With what felt like shaky hands Michonne grabbed the wrap from my grip. Wanting to stay quiet we sit in silence while Michonne slowly wraps the bandage over my face.

I try not to wonder what I looked like with my bandage instead I pick at my jeans. It takes a minutes but when I feel the clip being on the bandage I open my eyes. As I do I feel a set of hands grabbing onto mine. Ready to question Michonne for being insane I was caught off guard to see the familiar blue eyes.

"Ron?"

Ron? Ron had seen my eye! No this isn't- Why didn't he say it was him? I move to get up suddenly feeling flustered and insecure. When I go to leave Ron holds onto my hands tighter to stop me.

"You shouldn't of seen that."

"'That'? You mean part of you?" Ron questions.

"You know what I mean." I snap slightly.

Ron's only reaction is to stand up. I wait for him to leave so I could mentally yell at myself but instead he just closes the bathroom door and locks it before he moves to sit in front of me again. When his gaze locks with mine I quickly drop it down to my lap. I watch as Ron moves his hands to mine again and laces our fingers. I smile at the tiny amount of contact making sure to hold his hand a little tighter. Until the image of Enid catches us clouds my mind.

"I'm sorry I let Enid catch us."

"I don't care." Ron deadpans.

"But..." I look at Ron completely confused while he looked unfazed. "But you and her were-"

"Right, 'were'." Ron nods.

Ron looks like he is going to say something else but a knock comes from the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I call out not looking away from Ron.

"Come on out, I need to talk to you." My Fathers voice comes through the door.

"Alright."

I reach forward to light press my lips against Ron's. The kiss last no longer than a second but I pause for a short moment when I pull back. What if Ron didn't want this anymore after seeing my eye? I completely move away dropping Ron's hand in the process. I unlock the door to have my Dad open it from the other side. He is holding Judith and has blood and dirt on him. My eye widen in worry.

"What happened?"

I reach out to check there is nothing bleeding but my Fathers eyes are just looking behind me with an amused smile.

"I could ask you the same." He mocked.

I hit him in the arm. "Not now."

"That hurt." He whined with a chuckle.

"Have you seen Denise?"

"It's not that bad." My Dad defends. "But aren't you suppose to see her today with your check up?"

"No one could watch Judith." I explain. "But now since you're here."

I decided to leave out the bit of not waking up until about an hour ago to him. I hear Ron finishes moving things in the bathroom. Though when he leaves Ron presses his body against mine while squeezing between the door frame and I. In the movement Ron manages to squeeze my butt cheek making me create a weird squeaking noises. My father looks from Judith to me slightly confused.

"Ron kicked my ankle, sorry." I mutter. "I'll go to Denise's now. I'll be back before the meeting okay?"

I only get a few steps before Dad says, "You might want to fix your collar or it too obvious."

My eyes widen as my hand automatically reached up to where Ron had left the hickeys. I don't turn back to my Father instead I walk faster to the stairs and running up them as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reach my room I practically slam the door without thinking about it. I look up to see a startled Ron holding a comic book. The comic book Enid had thrown at us.

"You alright?"

"Of course." I answer quickly.

Ron cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Instead he just looks down and continues to read. I move to the end of the bed where I had dropped my shoes earlier. Sitting on the mattress I start to pull them on trying to ignore the images of what happened earlier running through my mind. Though as I finish tying up my laces I feel Ron body press up against my back while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Where you going?" Ron question pressing his lips against my neck.

With closed eyes I answer. "Denise need to do a check up."

Ron nods making his lips run against my skin as he does. He never leaves a proper kiss but I can't bring myself to move away from the touch. His touch is warm and sends shivers down my spine. My heart rate begins to pick up again. I swear this boy was going to make me have a heart attack.

"Can I come?" Ron questions.

I move away far enough to catch his eyes in surprise. "You wanna go outside?"

"No." He answers as if it obvious. "I want to go with you."

Ron seems to give me an intense stare I don't understand. "But thats the same-"

"Carl." He cuts me off. "Trying to create a moment here."

"I have to see Denise I don't have time for a moment." I point out.

I lean forward to quickly press my lips against his before almost immediately pulling away. I smile making him pout in annoyance. I tell him to get his shoes on before getting up to look into the mirror. I move the shirt collar around making sure all the hickeys are covered. Though the one on the side of neck was a bit to high up to cover.

Part of me silently prayed my hair stayed in the way most of the time. I can see Ron standing up from the bed having on both his shoes. He adjust the bottom of his shirt before looking up at me. When he catches my stare through the mirror his smile grows. Rolling my eye I turn around to grab my hat from the chest draw.

Yet when I turn around Ron's holding it up over my head. I raise my eyebrows when he lifts it up to drop it on my head. I scrunch my face trying to hide the smile while I begin to leave the room. Ron follows silently the whole way to the door until I call out that we are leaving and he complains I'm 'I'm too loud'. The moment we get outside and the front door is shut behind us Ron immediately shut off from how he was earlier.

Ron's whole body stiffens while he looks around at the other houses. I watch him for a moment before I reach out to grab his hand in mine. Ron holds onto my hand as if it is his life line. I move slowly down the front step with Ron hesitantly following behind me. I gave him a reassuring smile while he looked around in terror. People looked to Ron confused at him being outside and the many of them started to comment amongst themselves about it. It obvious that Ron noticed because he hold my hand tighter. I decided to distract him.

"I wish this place had a movie theatre." I comment.

Ron looks to me confused. "A what?"

"You know a theatre? Where you go and watch-"

"I know what it is!" Ron interrupts. "Why are you bringing it up?"

"Thought it might be nice to go to one..." I say. "... With you."

"With me?" Ron repeats. "Is this a round about way to say you want to take me on a date?"

I feel my cheeks start to brighten as Ron moves to make our arms pressed together. "No- Well, I mean yes but not like a date-date thing, we aren't even- I mean you don't.. It wouldn't-"

Carl laughs. "Breathe Carl, calm down."

A huge smile makes it way onto Ron face while he watches my flustered trying to answer his question. I groan in embarrassment. Looking ahead I realise we were outside the Doctors. I ignore Ron mocking me while I dragged him inside the medic to find Denise pace around with a book in her hand while she talked to herself. I stayed quiet for a moment as did Ron, just watching her trying concentrate. It takes a couple of minutes but after Denise raises her head you see realisation dawn on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She questions.

"Not long."

She nods and place the book face down onto the table. "Check up right?"

I reluctantly nod in response. She quickly pats a bed before turning to one of the cupboard and begins to grabs thing I couldn't see. With Ron grip tightening as we move to the bed that I sit on while Ron stand awkwardly next to it seeming extremely uncomfortable. Denise mutters something to herself before leaving the room. I take this moment to grasp Ron attention by lifting my free hand and running my fingers through his hair. Just like all the other time Ron leans into the touch.

"I'm happy you came outside." I whisper to him.

"What there to be 'happy' about? I'm on the verge of pissing myself." He answers clearly on edge.

"Well, I'm proud you're trying anyway."

Ron mutters, "And failing."

I go to argue but Denise walks back into the room and starts to explain what was going to happen during the check up. I nod while listening halfheartedly paying most of my attention to Ron. I don't know when but at some point while Denise was undoing my bandage Ron had moved to lay down on the bed with his head resting on my lap. I could physical feel him shaking while he laid there. Knowing I couldn't move while Denise checked my eye, I reach my head the rested by his shoulder to now start running my fingertips through his hair again.

Ron whole body goes stiff for a moment. Probably worrying about Denise seeing what I was doing but soon he relaxes into the touch even shifts on the bed slightly to get my comfortable. I expect Denise to make a comment like everyone else but she doesn't. She doesn't even do a double take of our behaviour so just acts the way she had from the beginning. Until Denise makes a comment about 'no sleeping' which just ends with Ron grumbling something and Denis and I laugh lightly at him.

I was suddenly very grateful for Denise presence. It proved that Ron could act the way he use to around other people beside me. Though I couldn't ignore the feeling that that meant Ron would leave me soon.

* * *

 ** _I forgot to say before thank you for all your lovely comments. I know I don't always reply but they do mean soooo much, thank you, thank you, thank you!_**


	8. Episode 13 - part 2

_**Would it be wrong to save Denise? I want to save her. Should I?**_

 _ **And sorry in advance I didn't mean for it to go this way. Love you xxo**_

* * *

Ron and I had started to walk back to the house with his hand in mine. The walk back wasn't as bad as it was getting there. Ron had calmed down enough to walk with his gaze on the ground. We talked enough to keep him distracted. On the way back though we had seen Enid and Mickey. Enid still looked angry. The moment her eyes landed on us her gaze move straight to our hands. Mickey was mid-sentence when Enid got up to walk away form him out of sight.

Mickey turned to look at what had made her so annoyed only to have his eyes land on us. A beaming smile goes on his face at the sight of Ron. Mickey gets up from the porch and begins to make his way over. Ron hand tightens at the gesture and I just look to him unsure.

"Do you want to talk to him?" I whisper.

Ron moves so the front of his shoulder was press against the back of mine. "I'm not sure."

"Wanna go home?"

"Not it's fine."

I glance over my shoulder to look at Ron's face. He was so close I could count his eyelashes if I had the time but right now I was more concerned with the look of slight terror on his face. Ron eyes are glue on Mikey who calls out a greeting to us with a giant wave of his hand making Ron flinch slight. Ron's free hand moves up to he was clenching my arm just below my elbow. Looking away from Ron I turn to Mikey with a greeting smile while holding onto Ron's hand tighter in attempt to reassure him.

"I haven't seen you two in a while." Mikey says when he stops in front of us. "Starting to think you'd disappeared over the fence." He jokes.

"We couldn't do that, you'd miss us too much." I mock.

"Ha, ha." Mikey responses.

I see Mikey turn his stare from me to Ron. Ron grip goes so tight I would be surprise if I had any circulation in it. Mikey looks like he's going to take a step forward but thinks better of the idea. I nudge Ron slightly to get him to look up at me. When his eyes land on me I give a smile before gesture for him to say something.

"Yeah..." Ron mutters. "Been a while."

"There he is." Mikey offers with his voice much quieter. "How have you been?"

"Fine..." Ron shifts uncomfortably behind me.

I decide to jump in. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Mikey stare goes from watching Ron carefully to looking at me slightly confused. "Uh, been kind of lonely just been hanging with Enid mostly even though most days she leaves to hang with you speaking of which, what did you do two send her into a fury?"

"What do you mean?" Ron questions suddenly finding his voice.

Mikey seems caught off guard when he answers. "She went on to rant about how the two of you were 'assholes', 'dickhead' and if I remember right 'pair of satanic balls'... Whatever that is suppose to mean."

Ron chuckles behind me. "Well she hasn't changed."

"No she has not." Mikey laughs with him. "But seriously she is about ready to behead you guys what happened?"

"I give Carl a hickey- a few hickeys." Ron answer bluntly.

"Ron!"

"What?" He defends. "As if it wasn't half obvious."

My cheeks brighten at his bluntness. I turn around making his hand fall from my arm but I still had his hand laced with mine. Ron laughs as I lift our tangled hand to knock against his chest. Ron looked completely calm whilst he watched my flustered expression. I turn back around to face an amused looking Mikey who had a smug smile on his face.

Ron moves back to me now resting his chin on my shoulder, knocking my hat in the process. I resist the urge to glare at him while I adjust it back to how it was. Though I couldn't help the happy little smile made it way onto my face whilst Ron stood so close even despite the fact we were outside. I guess he didn't mind showing affection in front of people.

"He's right." Mikey voices. "Have you seen the size of the one by your ear?"

"That is not my fault! He is the one who left it." I argue.

Ron moves his arms around my waist to hold my tight to his chest. "I didn't hear you arguing."

I look to Ron to see the smug smirk on his lips while he looks at me. Watching him I can't help but drop my gaze down to his lips. I suddenly felt the urge to close the gap and press my lips against his again. Ron moves instead to bite into the side of my neck for a split second before pulling away making in gasp in surprise. Ron does nothing more but dig his face into the side of my neck while I drop my hands to rest over his across my stomach.

"Guys, guys! Please calm down," Mikey interrupts. "I- We don't need a show."

"We?" I question.

Looking up from Ron I see people walking by were suddenly paying a lot more attention to us. Many were whispering amongst themselves. Most did their gawking and turn away to go with their days but some had stayed to glare at the two of us. I feel Ron arms tense around my waist. With my hand that was on his I rub soothing circles with my thumb against the back of his hand.

"I think I want to go home now." Ron says into the side of my neck with his voice going quiet again.

"If that's what you want." I answer. "How about you come by tomorrow?"

Mikey just nods before walking away from us. I give a slight smile and nod as a goodbye. I twist around in Ron's arm so I wrap my arms up over his shoulders to pull him into a hug.

"We just got to get down the road and then we'll be home."

Ron holds me tighter. "They are all staring."

"Well, they are dumb asses." I reply.

I move one of my hands to sit on the side of Ron's head making him lift his head to look at me. I move that hand to grab my hat off my head and instead place it on Ron's. I adjust it so it sits too far forward and covers his eyes. I then grab both Ron's hands from behind my back and hold each of his in mine. Slowly walking backwards I keep my eyes on Ron.

I glance back a couple times to make sure I wouldn't accidental smack into someone. Ron stayed quiet while I pull him. People continue to stare even when we get to the house. I left the hat high enough on Ron's head so he can walk up the steps without falling over but Ron doesn't wait. However Ron sprints up the front steps into the house. Worried I race after him to see him with his back against the wall as he sat on the ground with his legs to his chest.

Knowing how worse this can get I quickly move to sit in front of him. I place a hand on his knee to try and grasp his attention while I take the hat off and place it on the ground by us. I say his name quietly while Ron continues to dig his head into his knees not saying a word. I move to sit in front of him cross-legged. I can't help but feel absolutely useless while I sit by Ron. I can here my Father talking to Michonne in another room but I don't greet them.

I just stay in front of Ron. I can hear his shaky breaths as well as what sounds like tiny cries. I hesitantly reach forward to grab onto one of his hands. Ron flinches at the contact. Questioning whether what I was doing was right or wrong I leave my hand against Ron just to show him in some way I was here. I go to move my hand away after a few seconds only to caught off guard when Ron completely unravels himself from his position to launch at me.

Ron's arms go around over my shoulders and over my neck. Pressing his head into the side of my neck I can feel the tears that were going down his cheek. Without any thought I wrap my arms around Ron's waist to pull him close. I rub circles on his back whilst I whisper in his ear over and over, trying to assure him he was okay.

"Carl?"

Looking down the hall I see Michonne and my Dad looking at me with obviously confused expressions. I give a tight smile while Ron just continues to hold me close.

"Outside was a bit much." I answer the unasked question.

They nod in understanding before Dad talks. "Well, Judith is asleep which is a first for this time."

"We are gonna go to the meeting." Michonne adds. "We'll be back for dinner."

"Sure thing."

They both give one last look before leaving out the front door, closing it behind them. I feel Ron body relax slightly against mine. He let out a shaky breath before slowly draw his head back to stare down between us. Ron looks completely broken. His eyes look empty whilst we sit in silence. I raise one hand to move stray hairs from Ron's face while he just closes his eyes.

"How about a shower?" I offer.

"...I'd rather just sleep." Ron answers sounding reluctant. "But a shower might help."

Ron gets up only to hold onto my hand dragging me up with him. Ron voice makes him sound as if his thought are a thousand miles away and at this point I would believe it.

"You gonna be okay?"

"It just a shower, Carl."

I nod. I lean forward to lightly press my lips against Ron's but he doesn't kiss me back. Instead he just stands still until I pull back and then walks off towards the bathroom, dropping my hand in the process. I stare after him for a moment having a sick, twisted feeling in my stomach. Hearing the bathroom door close I decide to go into the kitchen to make something for lunch.

I was about halfway through making a sandwich when I realise I don't hear the sound of any water running yet. Feeling sick to my stomach I walk out to the hallway to the bathroom door. I pause for a moment before knocking on the door and calling out to Ron. I don't get a response. Worried I try to open the door only to have the handle be locked. I bang hard on the door practically shouting Ron's name.

Scared out of my mind I step back from the door to lift my foot and kick it in. IT takes a few tries but I manage to crack the wood around the handle. I move to barge my whole body into the door. When my body hits the door it flies open making me fall forward onto the tile ground. I groan in pain when I turn to get up. Though all my complaints of pain stop when I see Ron sitting on the counter with blood on his hand.

I struggle to get up while practically crawling to Ron. I steady myself on the counter while standing in front of him. Frantic I reach for his bloody hand seeing a straight cut from his wrist and up his arm. Ina panicked rush I grab towels to hold against his wrist while using my free hand to grasp the side of face, shaking him trying to get him to respond.

"Ron. Ron you stupid idiot, Ron answer me!" I was practically yelling at him now. "Ron! Ron you asshole! Don't you dare!"

Tears streamed down my face while Ron blood was beginning to cover my finger tips through the towel. What the hell was I suppose to do. Grinding my teeth I bring Ron's head forward to rest his head on my shoulder while I laid a kiss onto the top of his head. Before completely cracking and loosing control of myself.

"Help!" I shriek. "Somebody please! Help! I ne-need hel-lp!"

My screams break out into sobs as I hold onto Ron. I keep screaming for help while I chock on my tears. Ron still hadn't moved and the towel around his arm was beginning to soak in his blood. Tears poured down my face to the point where I could no longer see anything without it being in a blur. I could feel the throw up in my stomach and stabbing pain in my chest.

"Carl!" I hear Denise's voice call.

"D-Denise! We're here." I call out.

I hear her running down the hallway to the bathroom door. "Carl what-"

Her question is cut off when she look at the scene before her. I move my head from being pressed against Ron and now look to her feeling my heart breaking. Denise doesn't bother asking questions instead she rushes to my side before removing my hand from Ron's wrist and instead puts more towels over his wrist before putting pressure.

"Carl, I don't-" Denise begins.

"Please." I whimper. "Please don't let him die, not him."

Denise stays silent for a moment. "Alright move him to the ground, it'll be easier to slow the blood flow."

I do as she says and lift Ron off of the counter to lay his limp body on the floor. We are both kneeled either side of Ron. Denise hold Ron arm up in the air while I lean down to press my forehead against his. My whole body shook while I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Part of me hoped when I opened my eyes I wake up for this stupid dream. But who is ever that lucky?

"Ron?" I practically beg. "Ron, please you have to open your eyes."

I feel Denise hand on my shoulder, "Carl, he might not-"

"You are not allowed to die." I whisper with my tear falling onto his cheeks cutting off Denise words. "You're not leaving me... Please, don't."


	9. Episode 14

_**Shit! I am so sorry I mean it! I have been really sick to the point of going to hospital and unfortunately the nurses wouldn't give me the wifi passwords. Please don't hate me! I love you guys/girls/whatever you identify as! I swear.**_

* * *

"Are you sure?" My Father questioned again. "Carl, this can wait if you need-"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I'll be here when you get back, just go rest."

I was sitting next to Ron on the bed. Denise was checking his heartbeat while my Dad stood across the room. My eyes never left Ron. I was just waiting for him to wake up and right now he wasn't. I had my hands holding onto his hand that was bandaged up and covered in stitches. Denise told me she had done the best she could.

You see Mikey had come over during the whole ordeal to see Ron and ended up running to get the things we needed to stitch Ron up then offered to watch Judith while Denise and I brought Ron here. Dad had found the house with trails of blood when he got back and only had Mikey to explain. I tried to block the memories out of my head while I continued to watch Ron. His hand was cold in mine and face was an unhealthy pale.

My eyes stung from crying most the night. My chest felt like it had shattered into a tiny pieces and with every past moment the pain seemed to become even more unbearable. Feeling my eyes beginning to water again, I lift the hand that held Ron's so I could rest my forehead against his knuckles. I needed him to wake up. Denise moves away from Ron, pulling the blanket up his body again.

"His heart rate seems faint." Denise offers. " Mostly because of the blood lose... I'll be honest I don't know."

"I'd much rather hear the best case scenario." I say quietly.

Denise sighs. "Ron survives... When he wakes up he no longer remember all of his problem and ultimately is unbelievably happy."

"What about worse case?" My Father questions.

"The blood lose was too much, his freezing which isn't a good sign and hasn't woken up yet... I mean from what I know this could go either way."

"No." I answer bluntly.

"Carl-" My Father begins.

"His not allowed to die."

Denise moves around the bed to stand by me. "It's not a choice as simple as that."

"I don't care." I answer with my voice breaking.

Both adults go quiet while they look between each other. I stare down at our hands to see I still hand Ron blood covering my hands. With a shaky breath I move to place Ron's hand back down on the bed before getting up to walk over to the bathroom. Without a word I close the door behind me. I drop my stare making sure to avoid looking in the mirror.

I wasn't ready to see just how much of a mess I actually was. I turn on the tap to wash my hands trying to pay no attention to how the blood ran down the sink. I tried my hardest not to picture what had happened. Every fibre of my being just wanted those images gone. Unfortunately my mind had other ideas because flashing of Ron bleeding out cross my mind whenever my eyes were open and when my eyes were close it was like I was living it all over again.

My hands sat still under the freezing water while I tried to steady my breathing. What was I doing? Fuck! What was Ron doing? What was he thinking? I thought he stopped- I mean it wasn't the first time he had done this since his family died but... I thought he was getting better. Christ it was my fault wasn't it! I knew I shouldn't of let him go outside. Not in the middle of the day with so many people. I should know better.

Before I can even have a thought about it I take my hands out from under the water and instead brace my hands onto the counter before I begin to kick in the cabinet doors that were under the sink. I didn't bother being discrete or quiet. I needed this, I needed to do something. My emotion were boiling over at this point and I couldn't take it anymore.

I could here my Father calling my name from the other side of the door but I ignored him. I needed this. I heard the wood of the door snap but I continued to kick the broken pieces of the door. I didn't want to stop I couldn't stop. I heard my Dad enter the room and it took him no longer than a sec on dot wrap his arms around my waist, pinning my arms to my side in the process. I yelled in process while I continued to kick out at the sink.

"Carl. Carl!" My Dad yelled in my ear. "You got to stop!"

"Let me go!" I screams while I tried to get out of my Father's grip. "I said let go!"

"You gotta feel it." He whispered.

Tears start to rim my eyes. "I don't feel-"

"Carl... It's okay." My Father says in a softer voice.

"No! No... It's not!" I crack. "It's my fault, I should have known better! I should have just told him to stay home, I should have known he wouldn't be able to ha-handle it... It's my fault he laying in that bed, I was just too... Happy, I-I didn't think! I forgot what can hap-happen-"

Tears were streaming down my face while I leant against my Father. I couldn't do this. Pain seemed to spread inside my chest and begun to ache the more I started to feel everything I was feeling. My Dad dropped to the ground with me in his arms, stilling holding on tight in attempt to comfort me. My whole body was shaky while I continued to cry.

"H-how could I be so stupid-pid?" I ask.

"It's okay." My Father answers.

With shallow breaths I question hesitantly, "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." My Father repasts at first. "But right now you should be sitting with him okay?"

"I-I can't." I practically plead. "If he... I can't sit there and watch him, Dad... I can't."

"I know." My father holds onto me tighter while I finally start to stop crying. My body hadn't stopped shaky and I still felt like a knife was digging into my chest but thinking about Ron waking up somehow made something easier. I just had to hope over and over he would wake up. How in the hell was I going to keep doing this?

"I'm guessing you really did stay here all night then?"

I move my head up from the mattress to look across the room to see Denise standing in the open doorway as well as Mikey standing behind her. Mikey eyes were rimmed with red while he keep his stare locked onto the ground. Denise flickers on the lights making me flinch at the sudden blast of brightness. I quickly dig my head back into the mattress while Denise and Mikey walk into the room.

"I didn't want him to be alone when he woke up." I mumble into the mattress.

"And did he...?" Mikey asks. "Uh, wake up I mean."

I lift my head to look at Mikey now standing beside me.

"Not yet but you know Ron, always the dramatic." I try to joke.

Mikey stays silent after that. He does nothing more then nod his head in a slight response and moves to stand closer to the bed. He leans over to push some hair off of Ron's forehead. I ignore the slight urge to smack Mikey's hand away only to end up standing up in a rushed manner. Mikey slightly jumped at my abruptness while Denise turns around from what she was doing. That's when I notice a map laid out in front of her.

I glance around to see she also had a bag packed and it was filled with water and food. I guess Denise picked up on my stare because the moment my gaze went up to her's ready to question, Denise had picked up the map and folded it so I couldn't see where it was to. Denise grabs the handle of her bag before she quickly tries to leave the infirmary. I move from where I am to block her path to the door. The moment I get in front of her Denise's face twist to worry.

"What are you planning?" I question reaching for the map.

Denise yank her hand back to hide behind her. "Nothing, just something for Daryl and-"

"Then why do you have a bag?" I cut off her lie.

"Because I plan to go with them." She answers in a mumble.

I nod. "I will too."

Denise stutters over her words obviously trying to protest while I move towards Ron again. Mikey had moved to sit in my seat while I was now on the opposite side. Leaning down I press my lips to Ron's cold forehead while reaching out to give his hand a slight squeeze. I take in Ron's sleeping face one more time before completely standing back up, feeling reluctant to let go of his hand.

"Don't worry." Mikey pipes up when he notices me not moving. "I'll stay here while you're gone."

I nod ti Mikey even though my stare is locked on Ron. Maybe I shouldn't go? Closing my eye I physically shake my head as if to remove the thought from my mind. Completely letting go of Ron's hand I turn on my heels and practically run out the room, refusing to spare a glance back at any of them. I leave the door open for Denise to follow.

It takes a second but when she does the door is slammed shut behind her. I hear her quick steps before her hand grabs onto my upper arm to turn me around. The expression on her face was one mixed of confusion and annoyance. I go to walk away again but Denise grabs onto my arm again making me face her. I knock her hand away before I can think better of it.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asks in a sharp tone.

"Going to find Daryl." I answer watching the ground. "You wanted him to come to right?"

"Carl, you have to stay here watch over Ron." Denise points out. "You really think he'll want to see anyone else if he wakes up."

"That's just it, Denise" I burst. "If! If he wakes up!"

"Carl, I didn't-" Denise tries to reach for my shoulder but I step away.

"I can't sit there and watch him die!" I blurt out my voice cracks while I tried to hold back tears. "Ron he- we were... I can't watch another person I love die Denise, not like this."

I reach my hand up to use my long sleeve to wipe away tears that had escaped my eye and fallen down my cheek. I couldn't bring myself to look at Denise. Though I could see her hand was still being held out to where she tried to comfort me. I try to swallow the lump in my throat whilst Denise rops her hand and lets out a long sigh.

"You can come." Denise caves. "Let's just hope you don't regret it."

* * *

 _ **The next chapter is up in a few hours. Promise! I'll fix spelling and grammar later I just really want to catch up on everything for now. And yes I'm thinking about saving Denise. Why? I love her, she is amazing and deserved so much better.**_


	10. Episode 14 - part 2

"You gonna talk or we just going to sit in silence?" Rosita questions rather impatience.

Keeping my eyes forward and down the track I keep my mouth shut. We were waiting for Denise and Daryl to hurry up and show up from down the other way.

"I heard about your friend." Rosita says loudly as if she wasn't sure whether I can hear her. "His name was Ron, right?"

"Is." I answer. "His name _is_ Ron."

Rosita pauses for a second. "Wait, he isn't dead? What the hell are you doing out here then?"

I don't answer.

"Christ kid, if it was my friend fighting for his life back home... I don't think I could have left their side." Rosita admits though she sounds more as if she was talking to herself. "Why did you come out here?"

"I needed time to- I don't know... Breathe I guess." I answer still watching the tracks.

"Then just take a walk around the block." Rosita retorts in disbelief. "You- You don't just abandon them."

"I didn't abandon him if anything he-"

My voice filled with anger cuts off as I look to Rosita. She seemed caught off guard at my sudden outburst. Realising I had snapped my gaze drops to the ground. I see Rosita head tilt as if she was trying to figure out something while her line of sight remained on me. That when realisation seem to spread on her face as well as a sense of pity follow in her words.

"Carl... Were you and Ron...?" Rosita question quietly.

Before I can even decide what my answer will be the sound of Daryl and Denise footsteps come from down the street. I glance over my shoulder just to make sure it was them. Rosita decides to drop the question while she moves to get up and stand by me.

"Bout time." Rosita remarks. "Carl gone mute."

I roll my eyes whilst Daryl continues to walk on and Denise moves to stand by Rosita. I walk ahead beside Daryl letting Denise and Rosita talk. Hopefully that meant the two of them leaving me alone for the time being. Though it was obvious Daryl was annoyed so I decided to stay quiet and continue to walk by his side. I kept my eyes on the surrounding tree and buildings, part of me hoping to find a walker. I tried to stop my thoughts lingering to Ron.

However in trying to ignore my thoughts about him I just started to be flooded with worry thoughts. I tap my finger tips against the knife that sat in my waist band. I could see Daryl side glancing me with the way I was acting but he choose to say nothing. And Jesus, was I happy he didn't. I don't think I could handle someone asking if I was okay anymore.

Walking in silence was unbearable to a point after a few minutes. The longer we stayed quiet the louder my thoughts got with screaming at me. Ron ran through my mind, mostly the sight of him laying on the ground in his blood. Feeling restless I reach up to adjust my hat only to realise I hadn't been wearing it. So instead I settle for pushing my hair back. I drop my hand back down so it landed on top of the blade that was strapped to my waist band.

"There!" Denise points out loudly.

Risota clamps a hand over Denise mouth. "Shush."

Denise eyes widen before answering with a muffled, "Sorry."

Daryl tighten his lips together as if to stop himself from saying something. I can't ever remember him doing that for anyone. I decide not to question it. Instead look where Denise is pointing only to see a store that was covered in hand prints of blood. You have got to be kidding me. The other's of course see nothing wrong with this and with weapons raised they move towards the store. I walk behind everyone else following their lead of keeping a look out.

I keep a look out across the open area while Rosita and Daryl work on opening the door. Impatiently I begin to tap my fingers against the handle of my blade again. What was wrong with me? Letting out a shaky breath I turn just in time to see Daryl break the metal doors open. Denise and Rosita walk in first. Just as I go to walk in Daryl's hand goes up in front of my chest bringing me to holt. Looking up to him confused I can see the seriousness in his expression.

"I know you got alotta baggage with everything that happen with Ron." Daryl starts.

Oh no, not him too. I knock his hand away before repeating once again. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Daryl words make me stop, caught off guard. "But right now I need you to focus. I can't watch the pair of you."

Daryl then walks ahead of me into the store. I let the store door close in front of me while I suddenly get lost in my thoughts and I stop for a second to take in his words. Was I really so unfocused? How obvious was I being? I didn't think that I was- Maybe I just should have stay behind to take care of Ron. I get a sick feeling in my stomach again thinking of Ron waking up without me there. I groan loudly before putting my hands over my face.

Tear welled in my eye but I refuse to let any fall. Instead I drop my hands to look around the place in search of a Walker. Maybe that would help somehow? I mean I doubted it but I needed to let everything out and right now all I could think was to be destructive. I start to walk out but before I can even get five steps a loud crash comes from inside the store. Quickly racing inside I take my knife out. Panicked I look around to see Denise with a slightly guilty look. She turned to an annoyed looking Daryl.

When I walk in Denise is already moving pass me with her head down as she quickly leaves the store. What happened? Looking to Daryl and Rosita in questioning. Both just look to each other before turning back to grab more medicine. Not really sure of what to do I place my knife back into its place before turning to walk back out the store. Noticing on the way out all the shattered glass. Getting gout side I look for Denise only to find her sitting by one of the pillars.

I walk closer to her to see her head was down while she tried to hide her tears. Not knowing why I feel guilty when I watch her. Unsure I sit down next to Denise with my legs crossed. I stay silent while I sit by her. Nothing really happened in the time we sit there. Well beside Denise reaching up to wipe tears from her face every once and a while. It not until Daryl and Rosita come out until Denise makes a move to even stand up.

Without a word Denise take off the way we came followed by Rosita. I look to Daryl for answer but he just answers with nothing more then a grumble for his response. I resist the urge to roll my eye at him before moving to walk behind Rosita and Denise. I ignore everything as we walk until the moment when Denise comes to a holt in front of me. Which ends up making me knock into the back of her. We both stumble in our footing for a second causing the two ahead look back at us. I step back after gaining my balance.

"What are you two doing?" Rosita questions obviously annoyed.

"There uh... There's a cooler in the car." Denise points over to the car with the Walker in the front seat. "It may have something important, something we can use."

Rosita responses barley even giving the car a glance. "We got what we came for."

"Nah," Daryl agrees with Rosita. "It ain't worth the trouble, come on."

Both of them turn around to start walking again. Neither bothering to look back. Both just think that Denise would follow along quietly. I watch her while she looks between the car and the backs of Rosita and Daryl. With what I am guessing is not much thought on Denise part, she begins to walk over to the car with the Walker. Only pausing for a moment, Denise looks into the window of the car before deciding to walk around to the opposite side.

Silently I follow behind her keeping a distance when I notice the look on her face. You could see just how much Denise wanted to do this. I stand near by just incase leaning against the bummer of the car. Watching as Denise opens the door I hold my breath while she reaches into grab the container. It doesn't take long for both Denise and the Walker to be on the ground. The sound of the Walker and of everything tumbling out of the car makes Daryl and Rosita finally turn around.

I jolt up to move to Denise side with my blade now in hand. Just as I'm about to stab the knife into the back of the dead woman's head Denise yells for me to stop. Confused I pull my hand back making sure to hold my blade ready just incase. Looking to Daryl I can see the worry clear on his face while he judges whether or not to listen to Denise and help her.

Though when I look back Denise is standing up with both hands on her hips while she tries to catch her breath. Denise barely takes a step from the Walker before leaning over and completely emptying her stomach. Vomit barley missing her shoes but completely covering her glasses instead.

"Oh man." Sh whines while standing up. "I just through up on my glasses."

Denise reaches down to pick up her glasses before just placing them into her jacket pocket and making her way over to the cooler. I glance back at Daryl to him slowly loosing his temper while watching Denise.

"Hot damn." Denise says to herself in disbelief.

"A can of soda?" I question confused.

"What was that?" Daryl ignores my question to ask Denise. "You could have died right there you know that?!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you hearing me?!" Daryl asks louder.

Denise snaps. "You could have died killing those saviours! Both of you! But you didn't, you wanna live you take chance. Thats how it works." Denise glances at me for a spilt second before glancing back at Daryl. "That's what I did."

"For a couple damn sodas?" Daryl questions her.

"Nope." She response. "Just this one."

Denise walks off without anymore more words to anyone heading straight for the track again. I glance between the Daryl and Rosita who were now looking between each other in what seemed like disbelief. Rosita is the first to move out of the two heading straight for Denise in long strides.

Reaching out I knock Daryl's arm, "This isn't gonna end well."

"You think." He mutters.

We both walk to the tracks at the time Rosita now standing by Denise. "Are you seriously that stupid?"

"Are you?" Denise retorts sounding just as annoyed. "I mean it are you? Do you have any clue what that was to me? What this whole thing is to me? You see I have training in this shit. I'm not just making it up as I go along like with the stitches and the surgery and the..." Denise eyes fall on me in that moment making me look away to watch the tree line instead. "I ask you to come with me because you're brave like my Brother and you actually make me feel safe... And I wanted you hear because you're alone, probably for the first time in your life. And you're strong than you think you are and that gives me hope that maybe I can be too."

I glance over my shoulder to see Denise turning to face me. "You, Carl you're here to hide from everything you're suppose to be dealing with because you are terrified that your boyfriend is dying and instead of being with him you're here. You're scared!.."

Tears welled and knots tie in the pit of my stomach. I look away to stare at the tree line again. I notice something moving as Denise continues.

"... Just like me, I could have gone with Tiara, I could of told her I loved her... But I didn't because I was afraid that's what stupid. Not coming out here, not facing my shit and it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong-"

"Daryl." I interrupt.

The more Denise talks the closer the movement get. I reach for my gun that was strapped to my leg. Daryl notices and follows my line of sight. In that moment a guy with a cross bow stand up to aim it towards us. I reach out, scared to push Denise seeing the bolt heading for her. Denise turns her head towards me confused in that second making the bolt still hit her. Instead now it shot into the side of her face and through one of her cheeks coming out underneath her chin.

My eyes widen at the sight when she begins to fall. Daryl reaches for her while she falls. Rosita pulls out her gun while I crouch down by Denise. Who now had blood pooling out of her mouth, coughing as she begun to chock on it. I grab her shoulders tip her to her side so the blood was easier to spit out. Daryl had gotten up to raises his gun while I tried reassuring Denise as she franticly reached out to grab my hand.

Her grip is tight and terror was clearly all over here face. The people who shot the bolt started to yell at us. I ignored for the most part only giving a slight glance their way to see each one had their guns up. Expect for a blonde one with one half of his face burnt. I see Eugenie kneeling in front of him looking between the group, fear obvious on his face. How the fuck we going to get out of this one?


	11. Episode 15

Denise was struggling to get out of the back of the ute. She was holding onto both my hands so tight that my hands were starting to loose circulation. Daryl, Rosita and Abraham had carried Eugene into the infirmary just seconds ago. I was keeping my eyes on her footing make sure Denise wouldn't fall. With every move Denise whines in pain and when her feet hit the ground tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Denise, are you-"

My words are cut off. "Carl!"

Looking over my shoulder I see Daryl and a terrified looking Mikey. Daryl takes my place to now be with Denise who had completely let go of my hands. I don't take my eyes off of Mikey. It was clear by the look on his face that something had happened. I don't question him instead I just rush passed him. Making my way into the infirmary the door slams I into the wall behind it. I head straight for the beds to see Ron.

When my sight sets on him my heart speeds up and my breathing stops. Ron had been moved to sit up with his back up against the wall. His skin was still pale that even his lips looked as if they had lost their colour. Ron looked like he could barely keep his eyes open while he looked over where everyone else was fusing over Eugene. I notice Enid was standing next to Ron bed as well. Without a word or even really I thought to the action, I move from where I was standing to now be heading for Ron.

His eyes land on me just as I get besides them. I don't bother with thinking. However instead of greeting him I climb into the bed. Sitting on top of him with my legs on either side of his. I wrap my arms around his torso to link my hands behind his back. I rest my forehead onto his shoulder while a feeling of relief rushed through me. The feeling was so overwhelming I couldn't help but hold onto Ron tighter in hopes I didn't completely loose it.

It takes a moment until Ron lifts a single hand up to place it gently onto the base of my back. He gently rubs the his hand in a circle almost as if he was trying to comfort me. What the hell was he trying comfort me for? I should be taking care of him. I choke when a lump forms in my throat while I hold in tears. Ron and I stay how we are for God only knows how long. It doesn't take long for me to feel drowsy. I guess not sleeping last night was finally getting to me.

"Thank you for not leaving." I say while yawning.

My eyes start to get droopy and I unintentionally leaning closer into Ron. I could hear people around us still panicking over what had happened to Denise and Eugene. Yet I couldn't bring myself to move. Yes, I was unbelievably worried about Eugene and the fact that Denise had a bolt through face... But now with Ron finally waking up it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest. My thoughts weren't filled to the brim of 'what ifs'. Ron was awake and breathing. Ron was here with me. He didn't leave.

I knew at any second I was about to loose conscious. The last thing I remember before it is feeling a blanket being pulled up my back and Ron chin resting on top of my head. The last thing I feel is Ron adjust so both his hands were now place onto my back hold me against him tighter. The last thing I hear is word coming out of Ron. I can't understand by the way he mumbles mixed with how loud everyone is. I try to question him but my drowsiness takes over first.

Waking up in need to take a moment to realise where I am. At first all I register is the feeling of the warmth of Ron's body underneath me. I shift against him with a groan making myself more comfortable. It isn't until I begin to hear people talking around is that I remember all of the events from earlier. Lifting myself my upper body up, I open my eyes reluctantly to see Daryl standing across the room next to a resting Denise. The bolt was now gone and her face was covered in a bandage across the lower half.

"She okay?" I ask, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Eugene?"

"He'll live." Daryl answers. "Denise too. Some scaring but other than that..." He shrugs.

"What happened?" I question with a tired voice. "Who? With the..." My voice cuts off with a yawn.

"Daryl did." Ron answers faintly. "I was as surprised as you."

Moving my gaze from Daryl I was now watching Ron. You could easily see a change in his appearance. His skin had gotten some colour to it and his lips were longer pale thin lines. A tiny smile of relief spreads onto my lips whilst I take in his features. He reaches up to push some of my hair back away from my face. Ron smiles in response to me watching him. The bubbly feeling starts in the pit of my stomach again.

"Have any of you eaten yet?" I ask.

Ron shakes his head.

"I'll get something." Daryl answers.

I nod in response. Daryl pushes himself off the bench he was leaning on. Does Daryl even cook? Before I can even question Daryl is already going through the door. Daryl seems uncertain of leaving for a second. I try not to stare as he leaves the room but when I go to look away he is holding something in his hand. Daryl leaves in a rush when he sees me looking at the thing in his hand. Confused I watch the door he left out for a few moments before glancing at Denise.

I hope he wasn't about to do anything stupid. I shift in the bed to realise I was sitting in between Ron's legs now, unlike before. Ron was still using one hand to play with my hair. The other was placed gently over my leg. Looking down at it all I notice is the tiny droplets of blood that had come through the bandage. Carefully I move my hand so my fingertips could run over the white fabric. Ron's hand stops moving in my hair and the smile that once was on his lips was now gone.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it?" I mutter.

"Want to tell me why you left?" Ron remarks.

I pause, unsure what to say. "Denise said I was scared... And I think she was right."

Ron drops his hand from longer by my hair to now grab onto one of my hands. Lacing our fingers together he begins to rub small circles with his thumb.

After a spilt second smile I continue. "I've lost a lot of people, a lot of friends..."

Letting out a shaky breath I drop my gaze so it was on Ron's bandaged arm. Not trusting my future reactions, I lean back down so I curled up against Ron's chest again with my legs bent to sit slightly over his.

"Beth, Hershel, Sophia, Dale, my Mum, Shane- well I mean Shane turned out to be an asshole but-"

"Carl, what are you trying to say?" Ron cuts me off.

Flustered by my rambling I answer. "I've lost a lot of people, a lot of friends. I don't... I can't loose anymore."

"And what if I can't handle being here anymore?"

"Then we'll figure something out, leave if we have to." I answer without hesitation. "If it means you not leaving m-"

Before I can finish my words Ron grabs onto my chin forcing me to look up at him. Confusion sets in but doesn't last long. Ron smashes his lips against mine making me fall back onto the mattress at the sudden movement. Ron disconnects his lips from mine for just a second. It give me time to see the smile that was now spread out on his lips. His smile was so big that it made his face crinkle. I pause to take in the look on his face.

I don't ever remember seeing him smile like this. I reach up to gently place my hand on his cheek. I lean up using my elbow to help keep myself stable against the mattress. I lightly press my lips against Ron's. A lot gentler than he just had. I can feel Ron smile drop while he begins to kiss back. I start to lean back against the mattress with Ron following me down. Not once even moving away to break the kiss. The familiar feeling off fireworks in my stomach comes back.

Ron moves his legs so he was now straddling my waist while I felt his hands move to my waist. I take in the sight of Ron while he leans down ready to press his lips to mine once again however both of us come to holt when a groan of pain surrounds the room. Less than an inch from each others faces Ron and I both turn to see Denise beginning to sit up. Her eyes were still closed and she was holding the side of her head as if it was in pain.

Ron falls back to lean against the wall again while I struggling to get out from underneath him. In our tangled mess I manage to get free only to going flying off the side of the bed and end up on the face. I land face first while the blanket somehow managed to get tangled around my legs. I'm guessing I looked hilarious because Ron laugh now fills the room. With a whine of pain Denise opens her eyes o look in our direction. You can see the shift of annoyance to confused and amusement on her face as she looks us over.

I'm guessing she was unable to talk because all she does it point between Ron and I and then makes an invisible question mark in the air. I begin to untangle the sheets and hold onto the side of the bed while getting up.

"It's nothing Doc." Ron answers. "The idiot just fell out of bed."

"'Idiot'?" I question. "It was your fault I fell."

Ron now turns to me with an amused expression. "Hows that?"

"If you hadn't-" My voices cuts off. I spare a glance to Denise who watches us silently. "I mean- if you hadn't- with the... You're an asshole."

My words earn another laugh from Ron. Denise looks between us obviously not following along. I pick the blanket up from the floor and toss it over to Ron. IT lands on his head making his laugh disappear while I move over to the medicine cabinet. I grab a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water off the bench before making my way to stand by Denise bed. I gave her both the bottle while she just tried to smile in response. Which only end up in her flinch at the pain of her stitches.

"Could've been worse." I comment. "The arrow could have gone through your head instead."

Denise glances up at me through her eyelashes with a very unimpressed look. Slightly terrified, I hold up both hands in surrender and move back to sit by Ron. I sit at the end of the bed while Ron move to sit behind me. His legs go on either side of my waist whilst his head rest on my shoulder. With his hand wrapped around to lay on my stomach I place mine over his. Ron moves his finger so he can lace his finger with mine.

"Aren't you two disgustingly cute?"

I turn to the new voice while Ron just holds onto me tighter. In the doorway I see Mikey and Enid entering the infirmary. Mikey was smiling while holding food in his hands while Enid had a bag in her hands. When Enid looked at me she gave a quick smile before dropping her head. Did I miss something? Wasn't she still mad?

"Daryl said he was going to bring food." I comment.

Mikey shrugs. "Daryl was the one who told us to bring it just before he left. And don't worry Denise Maggie said she would bring soup, easier for you to eat."

I begin to worry as I ask, "Left? What do you mean 'left'?"

"On his bike a few minute ago." Enid answers. "Looked pissed."

"Don't worry." Ron says while giving my hand a quick squeeze. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 ** _BTW I was half asleep writing this FOR THE THIRD TIME! Okay so I am busy for the next to days so that most I'll do is go back and edit things. But what do you guys want me to do with writing the finale? Personally I want to avoid the whole situation. I plan on only writing up to the part where they are about to leave but yeah, what do you think?_**


	12. Episode 15 - part 2

**_I give you... Smut! Kind of...Not my idea! My friend conned me into it. Happy Birthday Oats! You horny asshole! It's bad though, sorry! Forgive me?_**

Ron and I were now sitting on the bed, facing each other. My legs were spread out and Ron placed his legs so they sat over mine, sitting crossed behind my back. My forehead was sitting against his with our nose knocking every so often. Dad had left to find Carol and Michonne was looking for Daryl so we were babysitting Judith who was now asleep in her room. Ron decided to climb on top of me a few minutes ago, not moving since. Mikey and Enid were downstair watching a moving giving us 'space'. Which according to Mikey was until the end of the Space Jam.

"Gonna tell me why you are so clingy?" I question.

"You want me to move?" Ron questions quietly, playing with a button on my shirt.

I resist a smile. "Well, you ass is kind of heavy..."

Ron pulls his head back to look me right in the eye. He looks surprised by my words while I just stare back innocently. Ron seems to wait for me to say something before his face harden in anger. He knocked my chest as he begins to get up. I can't hold in my amusement anymore. Laughing, I hold onto his waist a little tighter. I attempt to apologies over and over through my little laughs but Ron just continued to pout.

"Aw, poor baby." I mock.

I reach for to give him a simple peck but he doesn't kiss me back. So instead I mimic his pout and keep my face unbelievably close to his.

"You don't like me anymore?" I pout.

"No." He crosses his arms between us. "Me and my fat butt don't."

With Ron still in my lap I lean to knock my nose against his gently. "Are you sure?"

I watch the way Ron bit his bottom lip while I move closer. He leans back until his back fall against the mattress and I'm hovering over him. I lean down to leave a light kiss against his jaw line. Ron legs fall from around my waist and now were by the back of my thighs. I place one hand by his head and the other goes to be sit on his waist. I raise his shirt slightly rest my palm on his exposed skin and draw small circles with my thumb.

"Still don't like me?" I whisper in his ear.

Ron's body shifts slightly under me. "Not at all."

"Mmm?"

I move my lip to kiss along his jaw line until I get to his lips. Butterflies swirl in my stomach while I watch the way Ron looks down at me. His bottom lip with between his teeth and eyes watching me intensely.

"Now?" I question.

"No, I- oh."

Ron eyes shut as I dig my nails into his waist. Ron waist reflectively goes up to knock against mine. Watching Ron face his eyes close and his teeth bite down harder on lip. I can't take my eyes off of him while I move to press a kiss to the corner of his lip.

"What about now?"

"Prick."

I chuckle at the Ron breathless answer. I move my hand higher up Ron shirt whilst lean my body down to press completely against his. Ron legs tighten slightly every inch I get closer. Ron moves his crossed arm so now they were moving over my shoulder and having his fingers tangle in my hair. Continue to leave kisses along Ron jaw line, missing his lips slightly every time I got closer them. Ron groans in annoyance and pulls on my hair gently.

I chuckle when I pull back enough to look down at Ron face. Ron legs tighten as he was afraid I was about to stand up. My move my hand over so my thumb runs over Ron nipple. Again Ron's eyes close at the touch.

"Should you really be reacting like this to someone you don't even like?" I ask while pinching Ron's nipple making his body press into mine. "Ron?"

"Carl, I swear if you don't-" Ron starts but voice cuts off as I grind my lower half against his.

"Don't what?" I ask innocently. "You should really finish you're sentences."

Ron practically growls. "Carl!"

I chuckle while leaning down to press my lips against his gently and quickly. Ron doesn't pull away straight away instead he follows after my lips before opening his eyes to glare at me. I smirk while moving to kneel between his legs.

"I don't think I can do this with someone who doesn't like me." I mock.

Ron really does growl this time and lift him self up to grab a fist full of my shirt. He pulls me down and twist us so he was now on top with his legs on either side of my waist. While Ron's hands rest on my chest still holding on tight. As if to have pay back, Ron grinds down so his ass is pressing against my now growing erection. I try to sit up but Ron's hands push me back down before I can even close to him.

"Stay." Ron commands.

Ron continues to move his hips before I can say anything. So instead of words a low groan comes out while I caught a smirk on Ron's lips. Smug bastard. I try to grab onto Ron's thighs but he just smacks my hand away causing me to whine in response. He lifts one hand from my chest to move my hands and place them above my head. I get a funny feeling in my stomach as my heart begins to race. With Ron face sitting incredible close to mine, I watch as his eyes linger down to my lips for a moment before he drags them up to meet my gaze.

"Stay." He repeats.

I can do nothing but obediently nod. Ron pull back to how he was thought this time as he moves he slowly pulls the hem of my shirt while running his along my stomach. Ron's finger tips are cold against my skin but I could help but close my eyes taking in the pleasure. I can fell Ron running his nails gently over my skin. I have to remind myself Mikey and Enid are downstairs to not make any loud noises but that goes out the window when Ron's hand slides over my jeans. With a slight grip Ron moves his hand over my member making me moan.

Ron chuckles at my reaction which makes my face redden in embarrassment. I bit my bottom lip in attempt to stop any more noises to come out. Watching Ron I see the mixture of amusement and arousal spread on his face. I have the urge to say something but right now I don't trust my voice. Yet I do raise my hand to flip him off before turning into a puddle again he tighten his grip and slowly moving his hand.

"Carl?" Ron question sounding almost worried.

"Mhmm?"

Both Ron's hands move to my sit by my rib cage making me whine at the lost of touch. "Is this a gun shot wound?"

"Huh?" I ask confused.

I lift my head and open my eyes to look down at Ron's hand to see the healed bullet wound from when Otis accidentally shot me. I move one of my hand to place it over one of Ron's. When he looks up at me you can see confusion in his eyes.

"It's fine." I assure him. "It was an accident from a while ago. Some guys were hunting and I was standing in the wrong spot. No biggie."

I decided to leave out nearly all the details watching the pain spread on Ron's face. I give a reassuring smile and squeezes his hand slightly but Ron gaze doesn't move. I move my free hand to move the hair from Ron's eyes. Though he doesn't take his eyes off of the scar still. Though the last thing I expected was for Ron to lean his head down to press his lips gently against the scar, giving it a light peck.

I watch Ron while places his hands on my waist. He starts to slowly kiss down my stomach, making each spot warm under his lips. Th slower Ron gets I start to lift when his bite down on my hip. Ron tightens his hand to hold me down against the mattress restricting my movements. His finger tips move to pull down the top of my pants down just enough for him to place a kiss there.

I started to feel pain for how hard I was getting, not to mention being trapped by the jeans. I fidget as Ron finally get the hint and begins to undo my zipper. Without thought I grab onto the hem of his shirt and drag his lips to mine. They crash together in perfect sync. The kiss is rough and needy making my feel like they were going to bruise with the force. Ron moans into my mouth after a few second while his hands roam.

"Was that Carl or Ron?" _Micky?_

Both of us freeze.

"How am I suppose to know?" _Enid?_

Why do they sound so close? I shift to look over at the baby monitor to see both Enid and Mikey sitting in Judith room. Mikey holding Judith in arms as they spoke.

"Well you dated Ron." Mikey points out.

Enid smacks his shoulder. "And look how that went."

"... True."

"Plus Ron and I never-" Enid makes strange gestures with her hands. "-he preferred to-"

"We can hear you!" Ron suddenly yells cutting Enid off.

I look back at Ron to see him clenching his jaw in annoyance before he completely drops his head on my shoulder. Wonder what Enid was going to say? Two loud apologises come from the baby monitor. I couldn't help but laugh as I drop back onto the bed with Ron still on top of me.

"That's one way to ruin a moment."

"You think?" Ron remarks.

I raise one he to pat his head, combing his hair slightly. I wonder if we'll ever not be interrupted?

 ** _TA-DA! It was bad right? I know sorry! First time writing anything remotely like this. I didn't go back and check anything because I was too scared that I would back out, change the whole chapter. I don't know. Next chapter some time in the next few days._**


	13. Episode 16 - part 1

_**Wrote this in less then thirty minutes. Take of that what you well but meh. Enjoy!**_

RON's P.O.V

I sat on the bench in the kitchen with Carl, who was finishing his bowl of cereal and cleaning the bench across the room. Mikey had said he had 'work' to do and Enid was going to check on Maggie leaving Carl and I with Judith sleeping upstairs. I was munching on an apple, silently watching Carl as he reached up to place the cereal back where he had got it making his shirt raise up a little. My gaze drops to that tiny piece of exposed skin on his hip and I remembered holding onto there early when we were kissing. I look away in attempt to forget the thoughts.

Carl didn't seem to notice because when he turned around he did nothing more than give me a smile. I try to fight the grin making it's way onto my face. Taking the last bite of my apple I toss the core in the direction of the food bin only missing by a an inch or two inch. Carl muffles his laugh while he moves over to grab the core and places it inside the bin himself. I poke my tongue out at him while he isn't looking only to get caught when he turns back around.

"You are such a child." Carl jokes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." I point out.

Carl does nothing but grin again before moving to stand between my legs. Automatically I wrap my legs and hook my ankles together around the back of his thighs. Carl's arms move to go waist using the movement to bringing me closer to him. I give him a smile. This one is real which was rare now a days. Not that Carl knew that, nor did he have to know... Ever. It was true Carl made me better, calmer but sometimes there was no making the pain in my chest any easier to deal with.

Even with Carl around the pain still sat there, all the time. Carl just numb bits and pieces every once and a while. Sometimes I wondered if he knew that and that why he was like this with me. Did he only care like this because he thoughts something bad would happen if he didn't? At the thought Carl finding me in the bathroom flashed through my mind. I remember hearing Carl's voice every word he said but I couldn't responded. I tried, I really did but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

"Ron?" Carl voice cut through my thoughts. "You okay?"

I force a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I lean forward through the few inches that separated us and press my lips to his. It was a quick his but it still made me calm enough to have a real smile separate onto my lips while i leaned far enough away so our nose knocked against each other.

"But I could be better." I add so I wasn't lying to him.

I hated when I lied to Carl. I had lied a total of ten times and each time it made me sick to my stomach. It was the same feeling I got whenever he left Alexandria. Carl leaned in again to press his lip against mine one more time, this time he kissed me harder like he had earlier. I move my hands up to tangle my fingers in his hair accidentally knock his hat off of his head. We both pull back to glance down at the hat on the ground.

Carl starts to laugh at my expression when he looks at me. He leans to rest his head on my shoulder. I keep my fingers in his hair and mimic the way he runs his finger through my hair while I'm tired. I use to hate the way Enid did it, her nail always felt like they were cutting into my scalp making me cringe. Carl moves his head against my shoulder making the bandage on his eyes move against my neck. I tense as the thought of shooting Carl crossed across my mind again. I can't believe I did that.

I didn't mean to, I swear. I was trying to shoot myself why didn't he just let me? He would have been fine if had just- My hand had stopped moving in Carl's hair as my thoughts begin to race so fast I can barely grasp a single one of them expect the image of Carl when I first hear the sound of gun go off. Carl notices and pulls back to look at me with a worried expression. Carl place his hand on my cheek to turn my head and force me to look in his direction.

"Hey, I lost you." He says quietly. "Come back."

I blink. "I'll be fine."

Carl eyes run over my face. "Dance with me."

My thoughts come to holt while I turn to Carl with wide eyes. Confusion sets in while Carl pull back from me and tugs me off of the counter. I hadn't found the words to respond yet so Carl just grabs my hand in his. Our fingers lace together while I'm being pulled into the lounge room. I try to stutter out a question but Carl lets go of my hand just as quick as he had grabbed it. I watch in silence when he moves to the side of the room over to the c.d player. No more than ten c.d's where placed beside it but Carl seemed set on finding a certain one.

He picks one out without me seeing the cover only to place it in and pressing play. He quickly adjust the sound so we don't wake up Judith above us. It takes a second to play and in that second Carl had hastily moved the coffee table over by the fire place. Just as Carl moves to stand in front of me with an over bearing toothy grin, the music plays. Boom Boom Pow.

"How in the hell-"

Carl pulled my hands making me stumble after him into the middle of the room. Carl dancing was jumping while holding onto my hands and moving them around with his. I suppressed a laugh watching his movements. Carl grin seemed to grow while I laughed at him. Carl encourage me to dance along and after a lot of hesitation I followed his movements of looking like a fool, making sure to keep hold of his hands.

With my dancing companied with Carl's neither of us could stop laughing at how we looked. It had gone on for a few songs, by the third Carl was loudly singing along to 'Love Story' in horrible pitch making wench every time he raised his voice that little bit higher.

"You're a tremble singer." I laugh while clasping into the couch.

"Oi!" Carl yells while falling on top of me, placing his legs on either side of mine. "You're suppose to be supportive."

"I am, I'm supporting you never having a singing career." I mock.

"Har, har."

Carl grabs one of the cushions that we had knocked on to the floor and tossed it into my face. Which only makes me laugh while I knock it away. Carl laughs along with me while he leans to press a kiss against my lips. I try to return it but it doesn't quite work while I continuing laugh. Carl tries to hide his smile from me while he gets up to go turn off the c.d player. Though his movements are cuts off by the back door opening. Rick is back? It slams loudly followed by heavy foot steps.

"Carl!" I hear Rick yell. "Ron!"

Me? What did I do? My heart races with panic. Though Rick doesn't sound mad rather he sound frantic. On instinct I get up and spare a glance to Carl who looks to me at the same time with a questioning look. Carl moves to arc way but Rick beats him there instead. Without thinking about it I move to place a hand on Carl lower back needing the contact now that Rick was here. Carl reaches back to place his hand over mine. My heart race seems to calm with Carl's hand holding mine. I fight the urge to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Something wrongs with Maggie." Rick says bluntly. "I'm going to see Judith then-"

Rick's words blur after that. What had happened to Maggie? Was she okay? Was her baby okay? Did I do something by accident the last time I saw her? No, no I didn't go near her stomach. I didn't graze her hand when she handed me the baby. I start to hear the sound of my heart thumping in my ears. My breathing got shallow and my hands begun to shake. What did I do? Was this my fault? Thoughts of the last time I saw Maggie ran through my mind while I tried to figure out if it was my thought.

My vision went blurry while felt like I was falling. I tried to focus on my breathing but nothing was working. After a minute my chest felt like something was crush it. My eyes were squeezed shut while I tried to ignored the sensation. Even with my eyes closed I still felt like my world was spinning. It didn't stop until I felt a stinging pressure come from my cheek. My eyes shot open at the feeling and all I saw was an up close Carl. I could make out the works but he looked frantic.

Glancing down to the pressures on my hands I see both Carl's were wrapped around mine tightly. My stare stayed on them while I continued to try breathing. I didn't know what to do I had never been this pain. My panic attacks had never made me deaf. Carl... Carl always made me feel better. I rip my hands from Carl's and instead pull him into a kiss. I hold my hands against the back of his neck while I kiss him. He hesitates before I feel him kiss me back. He adds pressure and pushes forward making fall backwards.

When my back hit against something soft Carl takes his lips from mine. His breathing is heavy like he had run a marathon. Hovering over me he takes in my appearance. His eyes frantic looking over my face for any signs I was still having a panic attack.

"Ron?" He questions. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine." I say breathlessly.

Relief spreads along Carl's face only to have him drop on top of me with his head against my chest. Looking up I see the roof of our room. When had I got here? I don't pay attention to the thought when I wrap my arms around Carl's back. If I had missed coming up here... What else had I missed?

 ** _You guys know what #ProjectHome is right? If not get your shit together and get your ass on twitter! and Tumblr! now!... Please? I'll love you if you do._**


	14. Episode 16 - part 2

_**Also kinda, wanna write Rarl one-shots. Thoughts? Good idea, bad idea?**_

Carl POV

"So you're going?" Ron questions.

He was sitting cross-legged on the mattress watching while me as I changed my shirt. I tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on me and focused on my cheeks not turning red. Ron was holding onto a pillow that sat in his lap trying to hide the fact he was holding it so tight his knuckle were turning white. Down the hallway I could hear Dad talking to Judith who was making random noises at him. Ron fidgeted uncomfortably at the sound almost as if he was trying to get away from the noise. I didn't tell Ron what happened when he blacked out. It wasn't exactly a nice memory.

Ron had freaked out to the point he had his hands over his ears and was mumbling to himself. Speaking so fast, making it hard to understand anything he was going on about. After a few minutes of us sitting on the living room floor Denise showed up to talk to my Dad. Knowing more people would have made Ron worse I carried him upstairs. Which ended up with him freaking out when we got into the bedroom. He got frantic and started to swing his arms and kick his feet. One of his hands collided nose making a few drops of blood fall. I ignored the throbbing pain to try and calm him down.

Ron arms and legs stopped being thrashed about only to have his complete body pause for a moment. I went to question him but instead Ron reached out to grab the back of my neck and press his lip hastily against mine. My mind froze in that moment unsure of what was happening. When I realise Ron was slowly calming down I kissed him back. I crawled up to push him against the bed and sit on top of him. Only then did he pull away. Eyes big and round with confusion but relief flooded over me. After that Ron went into concerned mode, asking question after question freaking out because of the blood on my shirt but I didn't answer a single question. I just smiled saying everything was fine.

"Hey asshole!" Ron burst for a split second before his face twist in pain again. "Would you answer me... Please?"

"Maggie's hurt. Something could be wrong with the baby." I answer, tugging the shirt over my head. "Do you honestly think I should stay behind? What if they need me?"

Ron seems to consider my words. "More like hoping you'd stay."

His words are barely above a whisper not really sure if he wanted me to hear them. I turn to face Ron to see him watching the ground. The looks on his face tells me he didn't want me to hear. The fear of what he was thinking makes my stomach twist in knots Ron eyes drop to the ground for moment, looking deep in thought. Ron moves the pillow from his lap and before I can react he gets up to walk over to me and wrap his arms around my waist.

I doesn't hesitate to wrap my arms over his shoulders with a tight grip, one of my hands sliding in to his hair. Ron presses his face into the side of my neck stopping me from seeing any of his reactions. I close my eyes trying to take in the feel of Ron warmth. I comb my finger through his hair while Ron held on tight, leaving no part of us that wasn't touching. It reminded me I was going to leave him behind again. How long was I going to be without Ron this time? It had never been more than a few hours before. I feel sick to my stomach and I start to pity myself.

"Ron, I'll come back." I answered as if to reassure my own thoughts. "Don't I always?"

"What if you don't?" I feel Ron's tears against my skin. "One day you won't and what if today-"

His words are cut off when my hands move to grab his shoulders and drag Ron back. I slide my hands to his cheeks just to stare at him. Before I could stop myself I grabbed onto Ron tighter and pulled him forward, his hips hit mine and at the same time my lips connected with his. My eyes are squeezed tight while I pour as much emotion as I could into this kiss hoping Ron understood. I am the one who pulls back but I don't open my eyes while resting my forehead against his. My heart races in my chest I was scared Ron could hear it.

"Don't go." Ron whispers.

I can feel his breath against my cheek. Holding Ron close made me question all of my already decided decisions. My mind kept repeating. I go and Ron stays. End of story but having Ron this close to me made me wonder if that was right. What if something happened while I was gone? Would Ron be able to handle it? Though better something happen here where he knows the layout and finding places to hide if he needed.

"Carl." I open my eyes to pull back from Ron to see my Father in the doorway Judith on his hip. "I need you to get some ammo, just in case."

I give him a quick nod and Ron moves to rest his head on my shoulder. Dad does nothing more but nod, walking away with Judith. I can feel the fabric of my shirt getting wet as Ron quickly moves back to wipe his face with the sleeve of his jumper. I go to move for him but when I take a step forward Ron moves away. When I open my mouth to say something Ron just turns away from me to move to our bed and hide himself away under the blanket.

Even with the situation I couldn't help but smile at the childlike mannerism. Is this what I have to look forward to with Ron whenever something happened in our future? Pushing the thought away I go to take a seat next to Ron. The mattress dips at my weight making Ron roll a little closer to me. I get a sickening feeling in my stomach when I reach out to rub -what I assume was- his upper arm.

"I gotta go." I whisper before pressing a light kiss against top of Ron's head. "I'll be back soon, I promise. And if you want us to leave when I get back..."

I let the words linger between us. I didn't know what to say. Though I do know that I felt like my heart was going to get ripped out of my chest. I get up to leave the room and hear Ron mumble something under the covers, something I couldn't quite make out. I go to question him but instead chose to drop my gaze to the ground and leave the room instead. It was probably him just calling me an 'asshole' again at least I hope it was.

Ron POV

I hid under the blanket while tears streamed down my face. I don't know why but I found comfort in our bed. After years of my Father's abuse I had gotten use to hiding the fact I was crying but for some reason now I couldn't help but want to cry out for Carl to stay with me. The bed dips down beside me and I try not to slide into that little bit of space that sat between me and Carl.

It takes a second, almost as if Carl was hesitate but soon I felt his hand on my arm. The warmth of his hand use to be so comforting but right now I wanted nothing more than to grab onto him. Yet the fact I couldn't stop him made him trying to comfort me... Heartbreaking. Tears fall hard while I bit down on my lower lip to stop from whimpering.

"I gotta go." Carl sounds upset. "I'll be back soon, I promise. And if you wanna leave when I get back..."

I wait for Carl to finish what he is saying but nothing comes. Instead I am forced to shift as Carl moves and I feel a light kiss press against the top of my head and faster than it had happened Carl was standing up. All the warmth I had felt beside me was now gone. I listen to his footsteps as he left but forced myself to say.

"I might not be here when you get back."

There is a pause in his walking but a second later I can him walking away. Did he not be live me? Or did he just not care? I listen to the sound of his footsteps until the front door slamming signals him leaving. I finally let out a cry as I scream into the pillow and tears falling down my cheeks. I balled my fist, hitting the mattress over and over. I had lost track of how long it went on. I sat there crying until exhaustion started taking over. Enid had showed up at some point and was now just sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me.

"He'll come back you know." Was the first thing Enid said. "Even if the asshole locked me in a closet -which is ironic- Carl wouldn't just leave you, you're his family."

I cling to Carl's pillow. "No... They're his family. Judith, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, Carol, Eugene, Abraham, Sasha, Tara-"

"Big family." Enid tries to joke.

I glance over my shoulder to give her an unamused look. "I'm not apart of it and I never will be. Not with what I did to Carl."

Guilts hits me like a ton of brick as I remember the gun going off. I move back to laying on Carl's pillow with my back facing her. While I fall asleep Enid says nothing. Part of me is grateful, the other part wished she had fought me and tried to make me believe I was wanted here. Even if it was only by Carl or her. Depression washed over me again... Seems to be the only thing I can feel lately. I don't know what I dreamt or even if had a dream at all that night but I knew when I woke up I had decided. I was leaving Alexandria.

Alone.

 _ **Not the original ending I had in mind but it just kinda hit me and trust me if next season goes how I think it will then I'm a genius. This should be the last chapter until next season though.**_

 _ **Anyone like the idea of me writing Rarl one-shots?**_


End file.
